Let's Make A Match Of It
by TabbyKat
Summary: Previously Tomoka Knows Best. Sakuno bashing, Suggestions for a better title welcome. Ryoma and Sakuno break up, allowing Yukimura to swoop in and snatch him up. but what happens when Sanada is suddenly free to love whom he chooses. main pairings Yukimura/Echizen. Yukimura/Sanada. Yukimura/Echizen/Sanada. Tezuka/Fuji/Atobe COMPLETE
1. I Know What To Do

Ryūzaki Sakuno had just entered her bedroom when the phone started ringing. Quickly she snatched it up knowing that no one else was home yet.

"Ryūzaki residence."

"Sakuno! It's Tomoka, how was your date with Ryoma?" her best friend's voice rang out loudly in her ear. She crossed the room to flop on her bed in exasperation as she began to relay the details.

"Tomoka I'm really starting to think he's not interested. We've been dating for three months now and every time it has to do with tennis. No matter what our date includes that is all he can think about. Last week we went to a cafe for a drink and I tried to hold his hand. He told me to let go before I crushed it since he still needed it to hold a racket. We went to this romantic movie I wanted to see and he left half way through. I found him in the lobby reading a tennis magazine. Almost every date ends up with us at a sports store or at the street courts like today's did. This time he ended up taking on all challenges and left me on my own till Ann came. At least then I had some company. Tomoka what am I going to do? I like him, but I don't think he cares. He hasn't even kissed me yet." she almost whispered her fear at the end.

"Sakuno! Of course Ryoma-sama cares. He hasn't dated anyone else has he? Ne, ne, I know what to do! Listen, I'm half way through this great book of my Mom's, she doesn't know I have it, but anyway, the girl in it is in the same situation! She decides to get the guys attention by showing him what he's missing. We'll make Ryoma-sama jealous!" the hyperactive girl nearly screamed in excitement.

"Um, Tomoka? Just how am I supposed to do that? Are you really sure it will even work? I mean, it doesn't seem like something I should do." she temporized unsure of how to talk her friend out of this.

"Come on it'll be fine. My cousin did something like this and it worked out great! Of course she ended up dumping him, but that won't happen to you. Anyways, this is going to be great! I know just who to get to help us too. He just broke up with his girlfriend so he's free, and there's no way he'll let Ryoma-sama continue to ignore you. A young girl's heart is at stake, he just can't say no!"

...TKB...

"Tadaima." Ryoma called out as he sat down to remove his shoes. He was exhausted and not in the good physical, I've been defeating people through tennis, kind of way. No, this was mental and emotional exhaustion caused by dating someone he really didn't care about in such a way.

The only answer to his call came in the form of his beloved cat Karupin. He came immediately upon hearing his owner's voice and stood up on his hind legs to rub his head against the boy's cheek. Ryoma scooped the cat up and carried him into the kitchen as his cousin came in the other door.

"Ah, Ryoma-san okaeri. How was your date?" she greeted with a smile, "What's wrong?" Her eyes were soon clouded with concern as she studied him closer.

"Nanako-san, it's nothing really. I just don't think this relationship is for me." he finally admitted. The boy's eyes were trained on his cat as he stroked his fur and slowly blinked at him receiving a purr in response. Nanako got a grape Ponta out of the fridge and brought it over to her cousin as she came to sit at the table with him. The two had grown rather closer to each other over the past four years.

"What do you mean it's not for you? Don't you like Ryūzaki-chan?"

"Not in that way. She's ok I guess but, I just don't feel that way about her. Why can't everything just be tennis?" he responded with a scowl, absently scratching Karupin's favourite spot.

"Ryoma-san, please explain, I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"It's like, she squeezes my hand so hard, and I tell her to stop because I need it to hold a racket. Or she starts to kick my shins and feet under the table at the restaurant, it's getting really annoying. She's always late, and she gets upset over the weirdest things. The movie she wanted to see was terrible and when I left to wait in the lobby she got angry, it's not like I completely left. I thought she would finish the movie while I read a magazine. She keeps trying to kiss me and I just don't want to. We have nothing to talk about, if I try to improve her tennis she goes and sits on her own sulking. I don't even understand what she's whining about most of the time."

"I can see both points here, but if you don't like her in that way then why go out with her?"

"I guess, it's cuz everyone expected it. I normally don't care what people expect of me, but no one would leave me alone about it. Mom, Dad, my friends at school, they all just kept pushing me to go out with her. I finally gave in just to shut them all up about it. It's exhausting though." he finally admitted. His cousin smiled at him sympathetically.

"Ne, Ryoma-san, please don't be offended but Aunty and I were talking the other day. Honestly we were wondering a little, do you even like girls in that way?" she asked timidly, hoping the question wouldn't cause him to withdraw from her. He didn't answer for some time his eyes fixed either on his cat or the canned drink.

"I don't know." he finally admitted before picking up the cat and heading for his room.

_**Ok, so I'd like to know if people are interested in this fic being continued or if I should attempt the other plot line my mind keeps touching on, the other would be called "Everyone Has a Secret" and would include someone stalking Ryoma. let me know in a review please. btw this one would for sure be yaoi, the other I don't know if it would end up with a pairing at all.**_


	2. prescious kouhai

**so, it looks like i'm going to try my hand at a Yukimura/Echizen story, i'm really not sure where to take this, as the idea is years old and was originally meant as another Tezu/Fuji/Echi story... if it sucks I'll delete it, so please let me know what you think**

Kawamura Takashi was searching the school frantically during the break trying to find his cherished kouhai. He'd already been to Ryoma's classroom, the roof, and the tennis courts only to be told again and again that the boy wasn't there. He didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't find him, his father had asked him to make the request just this morning and he'd only noticed after arriving that his phone battery was dead. Taka's heart sank when the ten minute warning bell rang and he turned to head back to his classroom only to see Ryoma walk out of Fuji's class.

"Thank you for letting me sleep here sempai. Ever since I skipped to Momo-sempai's grade it's been too loud at lunch to nap." Ryoma said lightly to Fuji and Kikumaru who stood in the door smiling.

Kawamura interrupted before they could answer,

"Ryoma-kun, I was looking for you. My dad would like to ask the usual favour for this evening. He only told me this morning, I'm sorry for the short notice. Tezuka said that there's no afternoon practice today. So is that alright? If it runs late you can stay the night like before."

"Hai, Taka-sempai. I'll let my parents know and walk with you after school." Ryoma nodded his head respectfully to his older friend and again to the other two before heading towards his class.

"The usual request Taka-san?" Fuji asked with a disturbing smile causing the sushi-chef-in-training to shiver and quickly explain.

"These American business men come every few months and rent out my dad's shop to have catered meetings. None of them speak Japanese very well and Dad and I are barely passable in English. So ever since they started coming to us, Dad has asked Echizen to help serve on those nights since he's fluent in the language and won't accidentally insult them. We pay him for his work of course, but the last few times the meetings have gone on till almost midnight so he's stayed over."

"Saa, I see. So long as your not corrupting our precious boy then that's alright then."

"Ne Fujiko, you're so possessive of Ochibi, nya. Aren't you dating Tezuka, and besides isn't Ochibi dating Ryūzaki?" Kikumaru instantly regretted his outburst when the tensai turned his open eyed smiling face to him.

"Yes, Eiji. I am dating Tezuka, as you well know. And I'm quite happy with him. However the same cannot be said about Ryoma, who is like another little brother to me. Now, we should take our seats, class is starting soon."

"Nya?"

...TKB...

Fuji watched as his kouhai and his former teammate left the school grounds together. Kawamura had followed through with his promise to quit the team and concentrate his efforts in training under his father. He was still friends with the tennis regulars though and they frequented the sushi restaurant after tournaments. Yes, the power player was still a dear friend but Ryoma was treasured by the tennis players. Even Kaidoh had taken a liking to him which was a bit unusual. He was glad though that Taka's request had been innocent. If it hadn't been he might have had to step in and do something unpleasant. Not that Taka wasn't good enough for Ryoma, but the two would not have made a good pair, and besides that, Taka was dating Fuji's cousin. Those two were a much better match.

Leaving off his train of thought Fuji wandered towards the exit Tezuka would be coming out of in about fifteen minutes time. There was a short meeting of the student council and Tezuka, while not president this time, had to attend. As he passed by some shrubbery he heard some recognizable voiced and turned to see Momoshiro talking to two girls. He thought he knew the two girls, even though their backs were to him. His kouhai looked quite serious and a little confused so Fuji, never one to miss out on some fun, crept closer and hid behind the bushes to listen.

"So you see, Momoshiro-sempai, Ryoma-sama has never treated poor Sakuno to a real date. It's just not right! So of course I thought of you, since Reika-sempai always spoke well of your dates. I'm sure Ryoma-sama will come to his senses if you took Sakuno out a few times, if only to show her what real dates could be like." the first year high school girl, he now recognized her as Osakada Tomoka, declared as she ran down what must have been a long speech. Fuji almost laughed out loud. There was no way Momoshiro would fall for something that juvenile. Really, making Ryoma jealous by having his girlfriend date someone else was just...

"You're right. That boy is just not doing this right. It's a sempai's job to show him what he's been doing wrong! Of course I'll take you out some Ryūzaki, I'll show you what true dating is all about." the powerhouse proclaimed proving just how gullible he truly was.

After the three had left a short time later Fuji wandered over to wait for his boyfriend, distracted by all the thoughts running through his mind. His eyes were open and the smile was absent from his face causing the other students, and some teachers, to give him a wide berth. Really this wouldn't do, not at all. Even if he didn't think Ryoma's girlfriend was right for him Momo had no right to do this to him. How could he be so stupid as to fall for this. Momoshiro would come to see just how stupid his actions were when Fuji was done with him.

After all, nobody messed with his little brothers. His blood brother, and his mock-adopted brother were too special to him to let this slide. His whole family had taken to Ryoma over the years, he even stayed with them a few months out of every year whenever Rinko and Nanjiroh were off on vacation. Their families were quite close and had been ever since Nanako and Yumiko had become best friends and co-workers. Even Yuuta had taken to the cocky boy and had taken to visiting home more when Ryoma was there.

"Syusuke, have you been waiting long? What's happened?" Tezuka Kunimitsu asked as he stepped through the door and to his boyfriend's side. The tensai was giving off an aura of terrible power that promised dangerous things to come. He remained calm though and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder in an attempt to soothe him. The tennis captain's eyes grew stormy as he listened to what Fuji had overheard. Suddenly the blue eyed boy smiled and pulled out his phone causing Tezuka to take a step back.

"What are you..."

"This is Fuji, meet us in an hour at the gardens, I have something interesting to tell you."


	3. Yukimura Appears

"Ah Syusuke, Ryoma-san's coming today instead of next week. His parents got called out of town early, they'll just fly out from Rinko-sans business trip, and his cousin and I leave today. Nanako will drop off his things when she picks me up to go to the airport. Okāsan and Otōsan already know, so Ryoma-san will come home with you after school." Fuji Yumiko informed her younger brother as he entered the kitchen for breakfast.

He smiled angelically at her, "Ah, that's a little perfect actually."

Yumiko raised an eyebrow at him but chose not to pry. Her brother might be frightening to those who crossed him, but she wasn't worried. She was used to handling her brothers, cleaning up their messes when need be or channelling their vengeful energies into something more productive. Tennis had been a god send as her brothers grew more active and strong willed with age. It was both a blessing and a shame when Yuuta had changed schools. A shame that with the two on the team, no one would have been able to touch them, a blessing as Yuuta was able to become his own person and grow up out of his older brother's shadow.

Syusuke quickly finished his breakfast and set off for school, smile still firmly in place causing anyone who knew him to steer clear. As he travelled he texted his boyfriend his plan for tomorrow after Saturday morning practice. Upon receiving an affirmative, he sent the idea to the other interested party and got another positive response. His smile grew even more sinister as he thought out just how to get the other three people to go along with what he wanted. A word here, a hint there... no, that was too subtle when it came to Momoshiro. Well, at least Ryoma would be easy now that he was living with him again.

As he met up with Tezuka at the gates of the school he could see his boyfriend had something to tell him. He waited patiently as they walked together, Tezuka always dropped him at his room first. As they neared the door the tennis captain smiled at him.

"I met up with Kikumaru and Oishi on the bus this morning, they told me Ryoma and Ryūzaki called it off last night. I'm not sure how they found out so soon. When they asked what plans I had this weekend, they wanted to cheer Ryoma up, I let them know we were going ice skating tomorrow. Of course Kikumaru invited the two of them along and I said we didn't mind more company as we were already taking Ryoma, also that you had called a few others. Last I heard they were inviting Momoshiro, who asked to bring a date, and the other regulars."

Fuji's smile brightened at the news that his boyfriend had already taken care of getting the fools just where he needed them.

...TKB...

Sanada was not happy with how things had turned out. Here he was skating around a crowded rink with his friend and tennis captain Yukimura Seiichi and their troublesome teammate Kirihara Akaya, when he could be at home or in the dojo. All because he couldn't leave well enough alone and had accompanied his best friend to meet with Tezuka and Fuji at the roof garden yesterday. The pulsing vein in his forehead throbbed painfully as he watched the second year high school ace annoy more innocent people, and he turned to his captain.

"Why are we here again? Or rather, why did we bring him with us?"

"Don't be rude Genichirou, if you'd rather do something else I heard of a blood drive at the local clinic today. Besides, Akaya's having fun, and I'm sure they'll be here soon. You wouldn't want me to do this alone, would you?" the mild threat was enough to make the taller boy blanch. A couple of girls skated past the two of them and spoke out loud words that immediately took the pressure of Sanada.

"Oh, that couple is so cute!" one said as the other nodded in agreement.

"The girl especially. Her hair is so pretty, don't you think?" her friend responded clearly meaning Yukimura.

There was a blur of movement and Sanada was almost unsure of what he saw. A moment later both girls were sitting on the ice dazed and unsure just how they'd ended up there, and his best friend since they were four was skating serenely by his side. The two were visibly in some amount of pain as others helped them out of the rink. A sadistic smile hovered for a moment on Seiichi's lips until he spotted the Seigaku students he'd been waiting for.

Finally, he thought, he had a chance to go after the boy who'd stolen his heart and interest when he'd beat him the first time years ago. The boy hadn't been ready for a real relationship before recently, then he'd been dating that fool of a girl. Fuji had told him to leave well enough alone and to let things play out as they would, he'd been right it seemed. Well he'd been patient, and now his chance had come.

...TKB...

Ryoma sighed to himself as he let his sempai drag him towards the ice rink. He was glad that Fuji had a firm grip on him, he'd only been on skates two or three times and it had been years since the last time. He was a little unsure when he saw rivals from other schools skating around but shrugged it off after a moment of thought. None of those there were likely to cause trouble since ice tennis had never become a thing and was damned difficult.

Tezuka was right behind the two of them as Fuji held his arm until he found his balance. Kikumaru and Oishi were skating together in the same way they played doubles. Oishi was calm and steady as his partner was bouncing around and showing off. Kaidoh and Inui had refused since this wasn't a mandatory outing. The three freshmen, Horio Satoshi, Kato Kachiro, and Mizuno Katsuo were horsing around and laughing whenever one of them, most often Horio, would fall.

Momoshiro was skating with... Ryūzaki Sakuno. He raised an eyebrow at the pair but it really didn't bother him. They were officially broken up as of two nights ago and he was admittedly relieved. If he bothered to think about it, he could see those two having fun together. It didn't hold interest for him though so he concentrated on skating as Tezuka and Fuji moved off together.

He'd spotted Kirihara Akaya and was making his way over to his friend to talk when someone ran into him. He was ready to land hard on the ice when two arms wrapped around his waist and steadied him.

"Careful there boya. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." the soft voice came from above and behind him. It could only belong to one person that he knew. He smirked as he found his feet and the arms stayed around him until he was standing firmly. He turned to find two of his most challenging rivals standing there.

"Yukimura-san, Sanada-san. How have you been? I haven't seen you for over a month now." Ryoma said in pleasure. These two often called him out for games individually or together, and Yukimura would always take him out to eat after Just as friends of course. Slowly he had come to know these two over the years and held them in high respect along with his own captain, vice captain, and Seigaku's older tensai Fuji Syusuke.

"Ryoma, how many times have we insisted that you use our given names?" the Rikkaidai captain said with a genuine smile.

"We're fine, we were away for a few weeks. Have you been well?" the stoic kendo master answered the younger teen.  
The three boys skated together for a bit until Sanada had to go keep Kirihara from getting in a fight with Kikumaru. Yukimura continued conversing with Ryoma as they travelled the rink. He seemed to be steering the boy away from Momoshiro and Ryūzaki, but they often stopped to talk with Tezuka and Fuji. Sanada had apparently assigned laps to the junior ace as he was circling the rink with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ryoma, would you like to go sit and get some hot chocolate at the cafe with me? My treat." Yukimura asked amiably, once again steering Ryoma away from his ex-girlfriend.

"Sure Seiichi-san."

_** So, Yukimura has arrived. please let me know if I get his character too wrong. I'm re-watching prince of tennis and I don't remember his character that well. so should Sanada be with the two of them, Ryoma/Seiichi/Genichirou? or just Ryoma/Seiichi? let me know please.**_


	4. Revenge begins on ice

Ryūzaki Sakuno moaned quietly to herself as Momoshiro lay gasping in pain on the ice beside her. She wasn't sure just how it had happened really. One minute they'd been skating together, and the next she was falling. She'd caught Ryoma watching them several times and was distractedly trying to figure out whether he was jealous or not, when something had knocked into her. She'd reached out trying to steady herself and had somehow pulled the older boy down with her, or rather on top of her. He'd landed straddling her upraised knee and was now in a foetal position with his eyes shut tight in pain. She was concerned about him, but a little relieved that Ryoma had left a few minutes earlier with the Rikkaidai tennis captain. Tomoka skated up to them, her little brothers in tow, with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Sakuno! What are you doing? If you're not going to take this plan seriously then how can I ever accept you as my love rival for Ryoma-sama?! He's at the cafe now, so get Momoshiro-sempai up and lets go already."

...TKB...

Ryoma sat at the small table across from Yukimura Seiichi and stared at his phone in disbelief. He couldn't understand how word had gotten around so fast. He'd been single for two days and already he'd been confessed to by four girls yesterday and had gotten a dozen messages from girls at other schools that day as well. Today his phone was crammed full of voice mails from girls and the texts had quadrupled, it was barely one in the afternoon. He mass deleted the messages with an annoyed look on his face. It was then he realized that his companion was saying something, and tuned back inti the conversation.

"So, what do you say Ryoma-kun, shall we make a match of it?" Yukimura said with raised eyebrows. He wasn't surprised at the confusion on the boy's face. He didn't think he'd been paying full attention to what he was saying, but he was patient and willing to repeat himself if need be.

"Why are you being so formal? We have matches all the time." Ryoma said immediately thinking the topic was tennis.

"That's not what I said at all. Pay attention boya. I said I think we should go on a date, it's not like we don't enjoy each others company. Of course we can have a match first if you'd like, then we'll spend the day together and see how things go."

Ryoma didn't answer right away and in the silence someone strode up to their table.

"Echizen, Ore-sama hears that you are no longer dating that girl, which means of course that the way is clear for my teammate to ask her out. She is cute, I'll give you that, but she must be desperate for proper attention after someone like you. Jirou will be interested in hearing that you're single now. Your not as fascinating to him as Fuji of course, but he'll be happy to date you just the same." Atobe Keigo proclaimed as he strode confidently up to their table.

"Why would I want to date a lackey chimpanzee Monkey King?" Ryoma responded acidly.

Yukimura's eye twitched a little before he forced a smile back onto his face and addressed the intruder,

"Atobe, there is a bug on your shoulder."

Atobe physically tensed and glanced at his shoulders one at a time before glaring at the blue haired boy.

"Ore-sama is not amused at your little joke. Echizen do not call me Monkey King!" he would have continued if not for a raven haired boy pushing in between him and the table.

"Mura-buchou! You're so mean, going off to get a drink without me! Ryoma, I thought we were friends, how could you do this to me?" Kirihara Akaya whined dramatically as Sanada strode up behind him and let out a put upon sigh.

"Akaya I told you, we will join Seiichi and Ryoma-san after we get our drinks."

"Don't ignore me. I demand you apologize for interrupting." Atobe ground out as he pulled Kirihara around to look at him. Things quickly went down hill from there as Yukimura and Sanada interjected themselves in an attempt to stop the fight before it became physical. No one noticed Ryoma slip off until after Atobe had left and the other three had sat down again. Yukimura was disappointed, and more than a little annoyed at the Hyotei captain, until he heard his phone alert him to a text message. It was from Ryoma and he smiled upon reading it.

'_I'll think about it.'_

...TKB...

Fuji Syusuke watched Ryoma skate around on his own and smiled in admiration as his natural sports skill kicked in. The sixteen year old boy found his stride and shortly after he was skating confidently backwards. He wasn't showing off like Eiji but it was clear he was having more fun now. He'd been a little concerned when Ryoma had come back from the concession alone but all seemed well if the look on Yukimura's face was anything to go by. The Rikkaidai players hadn't come back to the ice but had waved farewell before leaving. The tennis genius winced as Horio tried to turn around to skate backwards and slammed right into Ryoma causing both to fall. The other two freshmen were there immediately to pick up their friends.

The four soon found themselves as part of a chain as Eiji grabbed hold of them on the way by. It was getting long when Fuji found himself at the end of it. He quickly snatched up Momoshiro and Ryūzaki when they came back out on the ice. Tezuka had avoided it by stepping off the rink and was rubbing his forehead having already guessed what was about to happen. The chain of people turned abruptly and as the end snapped around Fuji let go of the two younger students, his eyes open in frightening glee. The two smacked into the boards and once again found themselves flat on the frozen surface. Oishi rushed over to see if they were hurt as Fuji joined his boyfriend and the two gathered up Ryoma so they could leave.

"So Ryoma, did you have fun today?" Fuji asked as they walked towards the bus stop. The boy shrugged seemingly lost in thought. The older two shared a look over his head before the bespectacled boy tried to draw him out.

"We thought about going to see a movie tonight. You should come with us, we were going to ask Yuuta-kun as well." Tezuka said matter of factly.

"You two should go. I don't need to be entertained, you should know that after all these years." Ryoma replied in annoyance. They never failed to invite him along on some of their outings when he stayed with the Fuji family, but he didn't want to intrude on their relationship.

"We're not entertaining you Ryoma. It's not a date if we're inviting other people. If Yuuta can't make it, maybe Seiichi could come along. What do you think?" Fuji was rewarded when Ryoma blushed.

_**So, what does everyone think so far? Personally I'm finding it a bit forced, but if people are enjoying this I'll keep trying. **_


	5. your own fault

**Ok, so here's chapter five. It's taken a bit of a twist from what I had originally thought it would be. I wonder... does anyone actually read the authors notes? Anyway it's definitely going to be just Yukimura/Echizen. As always, please read and review, let me know if it's really any good at all.**

Ryoma really wasn't sure how this all had come about. He'd said no to the movie, he was sure of that. So why was he now in a semi-dark theatre sitting between Seiichi and Sakuno? He could feel a headache coming on and could only hope Tezuka had some Tylenol on him.

He'd been enjoying a shower after beating Yuuta in a match after dinner that night. When he'd stepped out into the bathroom he found that the casual clothes he'd brought in were gone and in their place were his nice date clothes. Nanako had bought them for him after he started dating Sakuno, but he'd never worn them. Black jeans with a vertically striped white and black shirt and a white button up shirt, left unbuttoned, to go over it. Confused, he got dressed and stepped out only to be ambushed by Syusuke who herded him downstairs and out the door. Kunimitsu had been waiting with his car and he'd been strapped into the back seat before he could blink.

Once they got to the theatre he'd tried to escape only to run face first into Yukimura's chest, and behind him were most of Ryoma's teammates. Sakuno, the three freshmen, Ibu Shinji, Kamio Akira, and the Tachibana siblings were already in line. As it was a suspense horror they were all going to see Ryoma wasn't surprised that Kaidoh wasn't in attendance. It was almost worth being forced into this to see Tezuka twitch when he realized what they were going to see. Somehow, despite his plan to sit on his own, he'd found himself in his current predicament. Seiichi in the aisle seat, and Sakuno on his other side with Momoshiro beside her. The Fudomine students were on the other side of Momo and the rest of the Seigaku students were in the row behind them.

At least the movie was good so far. The plot was captivating enough that he actually jumped when the antagonist attacked unexpectedly. Instinctively he grabbed Yukimura's wrist causing the older boy to smile and manoeuvre so that they held hands. Ryoma twitched though when Sakuno screamed a little and grabbed him, hiding her face in his shoulder. Seiichi glared at the girl when Ryoma squirmed his way out from between them and stood up to leave, it only lessened slightly when the boy mumbled something about the bathroom. He barely noticed when his tennis captain followed him out and into the lavatory. Ryoma was washing his hands and splashing his face when his captain cleared his throat behind him.

"Ryoma, are you alright? I know you didn't really want to come tonight."

"Betsuni, Kunimitsu-buchou. It's just... we called it off, so why is she being clingy? Shouldn't she be doing that to Momo-sempai?" he asked suddenly.

"I think you know what's going on. Do you really need to ask?" the older boy asked with a raised eyebrow, Tezuka knew he was smarter than that.

"She's trying to make me jealous, right?" Ryoma asked with a sigh. He'd been afraid of that when she'd jumped into dating his class mate so quickly. He'd also overheard Momoshiro mumbling to himself about Ryoma being too young to know what to do with a girl during practice that morning.

Before Tezuka could confirm it the door opened and Oishi stepped in looking concerned.

"Are you two alright? It's been about ten minutes since you left."

"It's all right Shuichirou." Tezuka said before nodding at the younger boy and heading back to the movie.

"Echizen are you ok? I noticed what was happening today."

"Oishi-sempai... I'll be fine. Honestly I don't like Sakuno in that way. It was never supposed to be like that. I just wish she would really move on."

"Well, Eiji is making them change seats with us, so let's get back."

...TKB...

Ryoma waited impatiently outside the theatre with a scowl on his face. He'd had enough of these silly games, and it was high time he put an end to them. Finally the two people he was waiting for stepped out of the building and he walked over to them.

"Ryūzaki, Momoshiro, we need to talk." he stated firmly without using the polite honorifics before storming away. The two were startled enough to follow him over to the alley beside the theatre.

"Echizen, what's all this about?" Momoshiro asked a little annoyed at the boy's attitude. True he'd never treated the older boy as a sempai but this was a bit much.

"Ryūzaki, why are you acting like this? Did you forget that it was your idea three months ago to start _dating_ just to get our families and friends off our backs? Weren't you the one who said it wouldn't be real, it would just be us hanging out until one of us found someone? Why did you start acting weird, like they were real dates? We both agreed that we weren't right for each other the other night and now you're being foolish enough to try and make me jealous. It's not my fault if you convinced yourself, or let someone else convince you, it was real." the golden eyed boy snarled out before turning to his classmate, "And you, Momoshiro. How am I supposed to trust you as a friend if you do something this stupid?"

The two of them stared at Ryoma in dawning horror. Momoshiro broke his gaze only to stare down at the girl by his side.

"Ryūzaki. Is this true? You two were never dating for real?" the amethyst eyed boy asked incredulously.

"Well, no not in the beginning at least. But I thought... Ryoma-kun said it wasn't so bad dating me a month and a half ago, I thought you really liked me then. Tomo-chan said we were making progress, and I was sure that... I know I said that, but..." the girl's eyes filled with tears as she tried to explain herself.

"It's no excuse. I made it clear from the beginning that I didn't think of you in that way. I've always made it clear that we were nothing more than just friends. I don't think we can even be that anymore. Really, I thought you were smarter than this Sakuno. It's your own fault that you believed we were something other than that." Ryoma said in a clipped voice. He didn't like being out and out mean in this way, but the girl had brought it on herself.

"Echizen, I didn't know. Please believe me, I truly didn't know. She and Osakada only said that you never took her on a proper date. They wanted my help to show you what you were doing wrong, that's all I knew. I'm sorry. Ryūzaki, I'll see you home." Momoshiro said seriously before leading the weeping girl away.

As Ryoma turned back to go catch a ride back with Fuji and Tezuka he found himself under the familiar weight of Kikumaru Eiji. The red haired boy was hugging him hard enough to cut off his air supply until his doubles partner pulled him off.

"Ochibi! I'm so sorry we kept bugging you to go out with her!" the acrobatic player wailed.

"We're all sorry for pressuring you Echizen. We didn't realize you were taking it so seriously. We honestly thought you liked her." Oishi said looking a little despairing himself.

"I calculated there to be a 68% chance that the relationship was a farce. The number was originally higher but it dropped as the months passed."

"Betsuni." the boy replied with closed eyes before moving past them towards the car. Hopefully it was over now. Things could go back to normal. School, tennis, and friends without hidden agendas. He stopped short when he saw Yukimura leaning against Tezuka's car talking with him and Fuji. He'd almost forgotten that little complication in his routine.

...TKB...

"So, Syu-kun, mom wanted me to ask if you and Ryoma-kun would be interested in _walking_ for her show next month. She saw our last game against Seigaku, and couldn't help but pick you two out. Genichirou won't be in it this time, he scared to many people last time, and she's short handed. Kunimitsu-kun is always welcome, but she'd like you to smile this time if you're joining us. As always, no one is to know about this." the last sentence was said with a frightening look that the two knew to take serious.

Ryoma walked up to the three in apprehension. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know what the boy meant by _walking_ for a show, but he did know that the gleam in Fuji's open eyes scared him.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun. Did you enjoy the movie? Have you given thought to what I said earlier?" Yukimura asked with a smile as he walked over and put his arm casually around the boy's shoulders.

"It was good. Ne, Seiichi-san, how about a match tomorrow? I'll tell you my answer then."


	6. Does that mean we're a couple?

_**I hate to say it, but I really have no idea where I'm going with this story. so request ideas for further chapters are more than welcome. read and review please, it makes my day every time I hear my phone alert me and I find a review. I know, that's kinda sad...**_

"Ryoma-kun, are you ready? Which court do you want to head to?" Yukimura asked as he stepped out of his car. Ryoma had been waiting on the porch outside the Fuji house and he walked towards the older boy with a smirk. The Rikkaidai captain took his sports bag from him and put it in the back seat, he would have opened the car door for him too if he didn't think Ryoma might be insulted. He waited for the answer to his question before starting the vehicle.

"Head for my house please." Ryoma said with a genuine smile which widened at Seiichi's surprised look. Upon arriving at his home he lead Yukimura past the back of the house and towards the temple bell. His smirk reappeared at the look of shock upon the blue haired boy's face.

"I really shouldn't be surprised that you have a court back here. Why have we never used it before this?"

"My baka oyaji was always here. That introduction is going to be put off for as long as I'm able to. Trust me, you don't want to meet him. My Mom and cousin though, you can meet them when they get back." Ryoma said placing his bag off to one side and taking out his favourite racket.

"Does that mean we're a couple?" Yukimura asked demurely taking his own racket out. The younger boy arched an eyebrow in response.

"I thought about that for some time last night. The way I figure it, if you don't count the times Genichirou-san or someone else was with us, we've actually had about twenty three _dates_ after our matches over the years. That doesn't count the days where we just played and went our separate ways."

"Is that so? Which?" Yukimura was really smiling now as he went to spin his racket.

"Rough. Yes that's so. Between treating me to food, or taking me to the sports shops, even the times we just hung around together after. There have been at least that many _dates_, though I'm sure Inui-sempai or Renji-san have a more accurate number. What I'm saying is that, yes I agree we seem to be compatible. You can serve, I'll take this court." Ryoma concluded as the spin came out in his favour, "I'll make a deal with you Seiichi. For every game you win, you get to choose what we do on a date."

"And for the games you win?"

"I choose of course."

Yukimura had to admit to himself later, even though he'd played seriously, he'd never had so much fun before this boy came into his life. The match had gone on for over an hour, Ryoma finally winning 7 games to 5, and they were both currently lounging on the living room couch. Ryoma had let them into the house after they were done and had brought drinks out from the kitchen. Yukimura smiled at a thought that had just occurred to him and his arm came off the back of the couch to rest across Ryoma's shoulders. The younger boy looked at him out of the corner of his eye before casually laying his head back onto the arm.

"This means you're mine right? You'll be my boyfriend?"

"I said as much earlier. We've basically been going out for years." the sixteen year old replied.

"Then this is long overdue." with that Yukimura leaned in and captured the boy's lips in a soft but demanding kiss. Ryoma relaxed into the touch and, doing a little demanding of his own, moved to his knees straddling the other boy's legs without sitting on him. He barely registered the knock or the sound of the door opening.

"Seiichi, you're not corrupting my _little brother_ are you?" Fuji Syusuke's voice rang out softly but dangerously. The two boys slowly pulled away from each other and with a deep sigh Ryoma moved off him. They were both blushing slightly and Yukimura sent the two intruding boys a light glare before replacing it with a disturbing smile.

"If I was it would be your own fault."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryoma asked sharply causing Fuji and Yukimura to look away for a minute, "Buchou, what did he mean?"

"Syusuke let Seiichi-san know you were single again. We both knew that he's liked you for years but that he was reluctant to make a move when you were in a relationship." Tezuka replied evenly wrapping the situation up in two sentences.

Ryoma blinked up at him before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Tezuka looked at the other two, clearly saying with his eyes that this was their own fault. Rubbing his temple he followed the teen into the kitchen. He found Ryoma sitting with his eyes close at the table with a bottle of milk in front of him. He cracked an eye open when he heard his captains footsteps and gave the older boy a lazy smile.

"You're parents left perishables in the fridge when they're going to be gone for a month?"

"They knew I'd be in and out of the house even though I'm staying with the Fuji family. Besides, they were called away a week early. They're not in there killing each other are they? I'm not really angry Syu-nii meddled. He wouldn't be himself if he didn't. I kind of suspected it when he invited Seiichi to the movie."

"No, they've been friends too long for Syusuke to kill him. How long are you going to leave them wondering?"

"Hmmm, who knows?"

**...TKB... Later that afternoon...**

Ryoma and Seiichi were sitting in the Fuji's back yard playing with Karupin. They'd had lunch with Tezuka and Fuji, which had been their reason for showing up at the house in the first place, and were now being left alone after Seiichi had met Fuji Yoshiko the matron of the house. She'd smiled knowingly when Ryoma had introduced them and told them to have fun. The two had been talking all afternoon and Ryoma couldn't help but realize how easy it was to be with him. There was one thing he'd always wondered about though, and decided to broach the subject before it came up at an inconvenient time.

"Seiichi-kun, is Genichirou-san anything more than your best friend? It's just that most of my friends always thought you were with him, but I know you wouldn't pursue me if that were true."

"I knew you would ask that sooner or later. Gen-kun and I met when we were four at a tennis club our fathers brought us to. We've been best friends ever since. I'll be honest with you, he was my first love. I confessed to him when we were ten, but he never let himself be more than a brother to me. He's betrothed to a girl who would be in a worse situation if he didn't. The contract dates back to his great grandparents but the conditions have never before been met. The two of them are not opposed to the nuptials since the other contract would have her wed to a thirty five year old with a bad history of putting his dates in the hospital,

"Ryoma I came to terms with Gen-kun and I being nothing more than brothers a long time ago. I fell for you after you made tennis fun again, and I fall even harder every time we're together."

Ryoma's only response was to lean in for another kiss.


	7. My Relationship

_**Ok, this story is taking on a life of it's own. Yes the pairing changed, if you noticed the new title and summary. Yukimura/Echizen/Sanada. All of a sudden the plot burst into my brain at work today. Originally I was content to leave Sanada betrothed, but I guess he had other ideas. Read and review please, and because I forgot to put in a disclaimer here it is now. **_

_**I own nothing to do with Prince of Tennis. **_

Ryūzaki Sakuno lay on her bed in tears, wondering why her life had suddenly taken this horrible turn. She'd always done her best to do exactly what she was told by adults, always gone along with her best friend's crazy ideas, she'd even joined the girls tennis team because of her grandmother and the boy she admired. Somehow she'd managed to botch things up though. She'd convinced Ryoma to date her when she'd discovered he was being pressured to date. It had been a spontaneous thought and for once she hadn't over thought things. Her grandmother had been pushing her in his direction since middle school, and her parents had seemed to approve the one time they'd met him. She'd been sure that once they'd been dating for a while he would come to love her like she did him. She wasn't blind, she knew it wasn't working before Tomoka's stupid plan. Really, like Ryoma could ever be made jealous by Momoshiro. Not that Momo wasn't date-able in his own way, but her heart had always been set on Ryoma. It would never happen now anyway.

Everyone knew that she'd used Momoshiro to try and make Ryoma jealous, and that she'd been dishonest with Ryoma in the first place. Even her grandmother had somehow found out. She'd just gotten off the phone with the middle school coach and she'd been yelled at for a good twenty minutes. She was sure to tell her parents too, that woman had no compassion that her granddaughter had just had her heart broken. To lose him to that effeminate Yukimura of all people...

No. No she wouldn't let this happen. She wasn't sure how yet, but she would get him back. That in mind she picked up the phone and dialled her best friend's number. She had to help, it was mostly her fault after all.

...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... Tuesday Night ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB...

Ryoma was sitting at the table having dinner with the Fuji brothers when Yuuta spoke up suddenly,

"Ryoma-kun, is it true that you're dating Yukimura from Rikkaidai? I really didn't believe Yanagisawa when he told me that, but Shinji from Fudomine said he saw you two at the movies Saturday night. Then Akutagawa from Hyotei told me when I ran into him after school today that he saw you two at the street courts last night looking awfully close."

Ryoma put his fork down and sat there silently for a moment. Before he could respond Syusuke looked seriously at his brother,  
"Does it bother you Yuuta? You never seemed to have a problem with Kunimitsu and I being together."

"NO, that's not what I mean at all. It's just... it surprised me is all."

"Yuuta-san, Seiichi is a good match for me, don't you think?" Ryoma asked a little hesitantly. The boy was a good friend and unrelated brother, though not to the same extent of Syusuke. Then a thought struck him and he smiled at the short haired boy,  
"Yuuta-san, I'll still have time to play tennis with you."

The golden eyed boy blinked in confusion as Fuji Yuuta placed his head in his hands and slowly shook his head. Syusuke smiled benignly at his brother's frustration and the clueless boy who watched him. He'd suspected his younger brother had a small crush on his kouhai for some time, but it never would have worked out. Ryoma was much to obstinate for his brother, besides which he wasn't entirely sure Yuuta was even gay. There was something between him and his teammate's little sister that was rather interesting to observe.

...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB...

"Mura-buchou! How could you do this?" Kirihara cried out in despair. Yukimura had just finished telling the team about his new relationship. Most of the players had just shrugged but the youngest regular seemed to be taking the news a little hard. Jackal's eye twitched in irritation as he held the distraught boy back from the team captain.

"Akaya, I have stated the possibility of this relationship before. Why are you so surprised that Echizen and Seiichi have gotten together?" Yanagi pointed out, his eyebrows raised high above his closed eyes.

"But, but Mura-buchou... and Ryoma... but, what about Sanada-sempai? Why?" the black haired devil boy would have continued his whining but Sanada had walked up beside him and given him a light, for him, smack to the back of the head.

"Akaya, it's fine. You know perfectly well that I am betrothed." the Kendo master said quietly.

"But, Osakada Noa isn't good enough for you!" Kirihara yelled indignantly earning himself a glare and another smack.

"Akaya, that's enough. Come take a walk with me and we'll sort everything out." Yukimura said calmly and headed for the school gardens without looking to see if the younger boy followed.

Kirihara Akaya respected him too much to disobey the order, and proved such a minute later by catching up to his tennis captain. He was obviously pouting as he shuffled along next to him. They reached a fairly secluded spot before the blue haired boy spoke up.

"Akaya, it' s not that Genichirou and I don't love each other. We're just not meant to be together. He will do his duty to his family and marry that girl whether it's truly what he wants or not. They're not a bad match boya, though I've never met her, and I accepted it a long time ago. Gen and I are better suited as brothers anyway. Is my relationship with Ryoma so hard to accept?" Yukimura asked the last bit quietly. He had no intention of giving the boy up, but he really wanted his friends to accept his decision without forcing them. He could see the boy struggling to put words to his thoughts and waited patiently.

"It's not that, Mura-buchou. I want you to be happy, both of you. All three of you really. I know Ryoma wasn't happy with that conniving bitch Ryūzaki, but I never pictured you two together. In my head it's always been you and Sanada. I truly don't believe that woman is good enough for him."

"I know you don't. You need to stop saying that around him though. It was hard enough on him when I confessed to him and he couldn't accept. We were honest with each other that day Akaya, we do love one another. He's bound and determined to fulfil the obligation placed upon him by his family. He's known for some time that he was bisexual and after meeting her, the two of them decided they could accept one another and make a life together. They came to terms with this and now it is our job to be respectful of their decision. Don't bring it up to Genichirou again."

"Hai, Yukimura-buchou." the 17 year old responded dejectedly.

...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB...

15 year old Osakada Noa was surprised to hear her older cousin's voice over the phone when she answered it.

"Tomoka-chan? I haven't heard from you in so long, how are you?"

"Noa-chan! It's terrible! You remember my best friend Sakuno, well she's having trouble with her boyfriend. We tried to make him jealous like your older sister Umeko did to that one guy who she ended up dumping, but it backfired on us. We totally need your help. Ryoma-sama was duped into falling for this guy Yukimura, he's your fiance's tennis captain, and we need your help to show him how wrong that guy is and how right Sakuno is for him." Tomoka prattled on.

"Yukimura? That girlish boy my Genichirou is always paying more attention to than me? Tomoka-chan, count me in. I want that home-wrecker out of the picture. Hmmm, and I think I have the perfect idea too." cold black eyes glittered frighteningly as Noa began to explain her plan to her cousin. This would kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. Sanada Genichirou had always been more interested in that boy than he was in her. That wasn't how it should be, he was her future husband after all. Soon she would make sure he saw no one but her from then on.

...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... Thursday ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB...

"Ryoma-kun are you ok?" Oishi asked going into full mother hen mode the minute practice was over. The regulars, having stayed on the courts longer, were changing to go home at 6:30 that evening.

"I'm fine Oishi-sempai."

"Ochibi was so slow today, too bad Sadaharu forgot his Inui-juice at home today." Eiji exclaimed throwing a companionable arm around the younger student.

"Eiji's right. You were moving so stiffly today, I'm concerned that your relationship is progressing too fast. You really shouldn't be doing such things until you're ready, and preferably older. Are you sure your alright?" Oishi persisted.

"What things? What does my relationship have to..." as the answer dawned on Ryoma he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He pulled his hat down to try to hide the bright blush he knew must be staining his cheeks.

"Oishi-sempai, I haven't had a date with Seiichi since Monday night, and we haven't done more than kiss... why am I telling you this?"

"Then, what happened? Why do you seem to be in pain?"

"That's my fault Sempai. We went for a run after school yesterday and we ran into a cat and dog facing off. Fsshhh. We tried to break them up but the cat scratched and bit the back of Ryoma-kun's leg. My mom cleaned and bandaged it for him, but I'm sure it's still sore and pulling when he moves." Kaidoh explained uneasily.

"What he said, so leave my love life out of this."


	8. Calm Before the Storm

_**Ok, so I guess Sanada wasn't too thrilled with how casually I was writing this story, as I stated in previous notes I had no plot other than the first chapter. So the other day in the middle of my work shift he barges into my brain, changes the pairings and lays down a plot in my mind leaving me with a migraine. All I can say is ouch. So that explains the sudden change in title and summary, so sorry if there's any confusion.**_

Atobe Keigo smiled as he picked up his personal call cell phone. There were only two people who called this line and despite the phone number it could be either of them.

"Ore-sama is listening"

"Keigo, do you have to answer the phone that way." Tezuka Kunimitsu's voice came over the phone.

"You know I only do it to get a rise out of you Mitsu. How are you and our favourite lover today?" Atobe smiled as he walked into the sitting area of his bedroom. It wasn't a well known fact that he was in a relationship with Tezuka and Fuji, only Kabaji knew among his friends, and only Inui seemed to have guessed among the Seigaku team.

"I'm fine Kei. We missed you at the movie Saturday." Fuji said, and Atobe assumed he'd been put on speaker phone.

"Yes, I had to attend a business meeting with my father. I know you had something planned but the assemblage was unavoidable."

"We understand, but we would like you to come over to Syusuke's house this Saturday. It is past time to let Ryoma in on the secret." Tezuka responded.

"It's only been three months since I joined you two, and I think you're making too big a deal of this. I will, of course, be there though." Atobe said with a smile. He had a sinking suspicion that Ryoma already knew about his relationship with the two of them. Ryoma's mom was one of the Atobe lawyers and the two boys had been pushed together whenever Rinko brought Ryoma with her to the mansion. It usually came down to a tennis match between them and some good natured bantering. The boy still called him Monkey King which annoyed him to no end.

"Keigo, Ryoma is like a brother to us, we have no intention of leaving him in the dark." Fuji's voice had taken on a dangerous edge.

"That is not what I mean, but no matter. I give you my word that I will be there, there will be no business to take care of as my parents are going out of town tomorrow. Would you two care to join me for the weekend after we meet on Saturday? You may of course come earlier, you are always welcome."

"Hmmm, that sounds wonderful. Ryoma is spending Friday night at Taka's again, that group is gathering at the restaurant again. So we'll come after school tomorrow and gather up Ryoma Saturday afternoon." Fuji responded warmly and Tezuka hummed in agreement.

...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB...

"Ryoma-san, there is someone on the phone for you. I'm not sure where Yuuta left the cordless phone, so you'll have to take it downstairs." Fuji Yoshiko said tapping on the bedroom door frame. Ryoma stood and followed her to the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Echizen, Ore-sama is calling to say we will be late picking you up. By the way, why is your cell phone off?"

"Monkey King... what are you talking about? And my phone is charging."

"Ryoma-san, be nice." Fuji's mom chastised from the sink where she was doing dishes.

"Hai, Yoshiko kaa-san." Ryoma replied nodding his head respectfully.

"Echizen are you listening? We'll be picking you up in an hour."

"I still don't know what you're talking about Atobe, but whatever." he hung up.

"Ryoma-san, what was that all about."

"It's how we always talk to each other. Monkey King is a nickname I gave him the day we met. We've actually come to know one another well over the years. Besides, you know he's dating Syu-nii and Kunimitsu right? He said something about picking me up in an hour."

"Oh, is that who it was. Yes Syusuke introduced us last month. He said something about telling you today, but you already seem to know." she smiled winsomely with her eyes closed.

Ryoma nodded and went back upstairs contemplating a nap since he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. The business men at Kawamura Sushi had concluded their deal fairly early but had chosen to celebrate until two in the morning. Taka's father had told Ryoma he could go up to bed as soon as they were out the door, but he'd chosen to help clean up. He hadn't felt right leaving the mess to them when they were paying him. He and Takashi had finally been able to get some sleep around 3:30 am, only to wake up two hours later to help bring in the fresh fish for the day. The two had been sent back to bed shortly after and had gotten about three more hours of sleep before Fuji's mom had arrived to bring him back to the house. Ryoma really hoped that was the last he'd see of those associates for some time. They were so raucous, even Taka's dad had admitted they were much worse than the Seigaku tennis team.

Deciding to play it safe he grabbed his sports bag and phone, and headed outside to wait on the porch. He was fighting the urge to sleep when a limo pulled up in front of the house. Ryoma blinked tiredly at it as Tezuka stepped out and motioned him to get in. He did so and they were soon on their way.

"Monkey King." Ryoma greeted reclining on his seat.

"Brat." Atobe shot back with a smirk.

"That's enough you two. Ryoma, we have something to tell you." Tezuka began unsure of how the boy would take the news. It wasn't that they intended to hide their relationship, it was just that they'd wanted to be sure they would work out before telling those close to them.

"You're all together. I already know you three are dating, or was there something else?"

"You know? How did you find out?" Syusuke asked bewildered for once. They'd been careful, and he was sure no one but Inui and Kabaji knew.

"Well, about that... the team regulars know. Both sets actually. I was running with Kaido, when we ran into Inui who was watching you three through some bushes. You were at the brand new street courts that Atobe just opened last month. This was just before the opening so I would guess they'd just been finished. Inui pulled us down to hide with him, so that's how we found out."

"And the others? No one has said anything about it." Tezuka stated still a little dazed at the news that all his friends already knew.

"Oishi and Kikumaru were having a doubles practice with Oshitari and Gakuto when they spotted you three together in a way that left them with no doubts. As for Momoshiro, I think Tachibana Ann told him. Gakuto told the rest of your team Atobe."

"Tachibana? Does everyone know? I intuited that you knew, but why has no one else said anything?" Atobe Keigo finally spoke up.

"Inui has a bet going, about when you'll figure out that you're relationship isn't so secret."

"Inui..." Tezuka repeated with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Elsewhere a tall boy whose eyes were hidden by his glasses sneezed.

...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB...

Later that afternoon Ryoma sat leaning against his boyfriend sound asleep with his head on his shoulder. Yukimura had his arm around the boy's shoulders and a peaceful smile graced his lips. Fuji was taking pictures, unable to resist the scene.

"I want copies."

"Of course. Are you going to paint it from them?"

"We'll see. I'd like him to pose for a couple of paintings, but I have a feeling that he'll fall asleep. Who knows, they might turn out better that way."

"If you two keep talking you might wake him. I know from experience that it's never a good idea to do that when he's this tired." Atobe contributed from his place on a nearby lounge chair by the pool.

"And just how would you know that?" Seiichi replied sharply.

"Saa, now Seiichi, we agreed that Keigo was no threat to you in your pursuit of Ryoma. He's quite happy with the people he's with thank you." Fuji interjected quickly. The blue haired boy had been relieved to hear about their relationship, but was still suspicious of Atobe's familiarity with Ryoma.

"Ore-sama explained already. Echizen's Mother is one of the lawyers we deal with regularly, whenever she comes here on a weekend or after work she brings him with her. It started after she found out we knew each other from the tennis circuit. Trust me, I have no designs on the smart mouthed brat." he said the last with enough obvious affection that none of them protested him calling the boy a brat.

"Just so long as we're clear on that." Yukimura let out a sigh and pulled the younger boy closer to him even as he relaxed and leaned his head back to stare at the sky through the branches of the tree they were under.  
Ryoma let out a sigh in his sleep. A sound that was echoed by Atobe's dog Beat who was laying on the bench with his head in Ryoma's lap. Tezuka was also laying on the lounge chair between Atobe's legs with his back against the boy's chest, both wearing only swim shorts. Fuji was splitting his time between subjects for his photographs. All in all it was a tranquil way to spend the day after they'd played tennis until they were exhausted.

Syusuke smiled happily despite being uneasy about the text his sister had sent him earlier.  
_Be careful. This is the calm before the storm._


	9. You Were Supposed To Kiss Me

_**Ok, so here's some more meddlesome female interference. There's going to be a bit more in future chapters, but not to this extent. I don't think Tomoka knows quite what she's gotten into. Since I seem to have left her the naïve one stuck between to crazy girls. Anyway, here's chapter nine, I hope you like it. Please read and review, I really love reviews. Thanks to those who are reading this and especially to those who have favourited it and or reviewed.**_

Sunday

Sanada Genichirou looked up in surprise to see his older brother sitting in the kitchen. He'd just come in from playing a game with Ryoma before Seiichi had swept the boy away for a dinner date.

"Masaru, I wasn't expecting you. Our Parents are out for the night, they'll be home tomorrow afternoon." Genichirou said by way of greeting as he sat down across from the older boy.

"I see. Well it won't hurt to tell you first, I have good news. I'm getting married, and you no longer need to."

Genichirou sat there in stunned silence as he thought over that sentence and everything it meant. If he no longer had to get married, then his brothers bride had to be one of three girls.

"Which?" he finally asked.

"The eldest, Kaede."

"I thought she was already betrothed when the contract was found."

"True, she was, but they've had an irreparable falling out that was kept quiet six months ago. He was caught in bed with the middle sister Umeko. Those two were wedded last month and there is still talk of disowning the girl."

"Does her family know she's engaged to you now? Have they told Noa that she is free now, or are they planning to marry her off to that man to fulfil the other contract?" Gen asked not quite daring to hope. If they still planned to marry off the youngest girl to that parasite of a man then he would do the honourable thing and agree to wed her still.

"That's the best part. It turns out the man Umeko married is actually part of that family and the lawyers in charge of the contract agree that their nuptials cover it. So, with my betrothal to Kaede, you and Noa are free to choose whom you will. Noa is staying with her aunt for now because her family just left for a week-long trip, she had some important tests and had to stay. They'll tell her when they get home on Friday."

The look his brother gave him made him suspect he already knew his choice. He knew his parents wouldn't stand in his way, but he was still hesitant. He had much to think of now. His mother had actually taken him aside in middle school and told him that if he was truly unhappy with the betrothal that she would try to get him out of it. He'd told her that he was fine with it, even though it meant eventually giving up his best friend. He hadn't admitted to anyone, not even to Seiichi himself, that he was in love with the boy.  
Then someone else had entered the picture. Someone who had turned both their lives upside down and changed the way they looked at things, all in a few short months. Ryoma had waltzed in and changed them for the better. And curse him if he didn't find the boy attractive, captivating really, especially when playing tennis against him like tonight.  
He wasn't sure if he was too late to return Seiichi's love now that he was with Ryoma, but damned if he wasn't going to try. Not that he wanted to hurt the younger boy, or push him aside. Really if he was being true to himself he wanted... well best not to get his hopes up too high.  
Something occurred to Genichirou and he turned to Masaru with an apologetic look on his face.

"Congratulations older brother. I am happy for you." he finally said.

"Genichirou, you should go for it. I want you to be happy too, little brother." the young man replied with an encouraging smile.

...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... FRIDAY AFTERNOON ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB...

Ryoma sat with his back against a tree in the Rikkaidai high school gardens. Across from him sat Kirihara Akaya with a textbook open in his lap and a frustrated look on his face. Neither tennis club had practice today and when Ryoma had shown up to wait for Seiichi and Fuji to finish Garden Club Kirihara had rushed over in a panic. Akaya had called upon his friend for help in studying for the upcoming English test. He sighed, a little frustrated, before explaining the reasons why what he said didn't work.

"Really, Akaya. Why are you taking English when you're so horrible at it? I thought you hated it, how did you even get the grades for that class?" Ryoma was regretting coming here as he felt a headache set in. A commotion over by the tennis change rooms caught his attention and he turned to watch the scene unfolding in disbelief.  
Yukimura Seiichi was standing on one of the courts holding a petite girl with shoulder length black hair around the waist. He had an irritated look on his face and seemed to be trying to both hold her up and push her away from him at the same time. She on the other hand had a death grip on his shirt and seemed to be pulling herself up towards his face while keeping her legs limp.

"What the hell? What is _she_ doing here with Yukimura-buchou?!" Akaya nearly yelled this as he grabbed Ryoma, leaving his books on the ground, and ran towards his tennis captain. Ryoma didn't share his friend's indignation. He trusted Seiichi, and Syusuke who was standing beside him didn't seem worried despite his eyes being open. Just as he and Akaya reached them he caught sight of Sanada stalking towards them all, eyes intensely focused on the girl and his posture clearly expressing his anger.

...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB...

Yukimura smiled as he stepped out of the tennis clubhouse. He'd just had a shower and changed after getting rather dirty during today's garden club activities. Fuji, also a part of the club, came out a moment behind him also smiling and drew his attention to a nearby tree under which sat Ryoma and Akaya going over a textbook. The Seigaku player took his camera out of his bag and began snapping pictures before someone bumped into him. Yukimura caught the girl who had been running before careening off the brown-haired boy and into him. Her legs seemed to give out even as she clung to his shirt and his arms tightened reflexively.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump you, I'm very sor... oh it's, it's you. Yukimura-sama. I, I've always wanted to meet you, I... I" word seemed to fail her and she pulled on his shirt as if to draw him down to her for a kiss. When that didn't work she attempted to pull herself up, still keeping her legs slack ensuring that he would keep hold of her. Instead he tried to push her gently away but her grip on his shirt tightened and he could only hold her so far away from himself. Fuji was no help despite the silent look he'd given the boy asking for his help. If she didn't get the hint soon he just might...  
A yell from the direction of the trees made him look up. Akaya was dragging Ryoma towards them. Thankfully his boyfriend didn't seem perturbed by the scene, though he wouldn't have minded seeing him a little jealous. Something made him look over his shoulder as the two arrived, and he was surprised by the dark aura surrounding Sanada who was stomping his way towards the group. The girl, not having seen the vice-captain yet, reached up to pull the blue haired boys face to hers.  
That was the last straw for Yukimura. He dropped her.

She hit the ground with an outraged squeak; eyes wide and staring up at him not in love or confusion but in obvious loathing. Her mask had dropped even as her body had fallen to the ground at his feet.

"This wasn't part of the plan! You were supposed to kiss me you idiot!"

"Noa, what the hell are you doing?!" Sanada's voice rang out clearly as he reached them. He made no move to help the girl up as he came to stand beside his best friend. She looked at him fearfully for a moment. None of this was going as she had imagined it.

"That's what I'd like to know. Imagine my surprise when I got to Jōsei Shōnan to pick you up Noa, only to have your little fan club tell me that you left early and were headed for Rikkaidai. What are you doing here little sister?" an older girl, woman really, said as she was led to the group by Renji.

"Kaede-nee, what are you doing here? Oh, none of this is going right! You and Genichirou aren't supposed to be here." the young girl said in a huff finally picking herself up off the ground.

"Noa, what are you doing? Or rather, what were you trying to do?" Sanada demanded again.

"Tell the truth Noa, you're in enough trouble as it is." the look on her older sister's face was enough to make her start babbling,  
"I was just trying to help our cousin Tomoka. She said Yukimura stole her best friend's boyfriend. Just like he always steals your attention away from me. It's me your going to be with, so why do you focus on him so much. I am to be your wife, it's me you should be thinking of." the fifteen year old girl said looking entreatingly up at the tall black-haired boy, "I thought that if I kissed him in front of people the boy would break it off with him since he was unfaithful. And that you would... well, if you thought he kissed me against my will... you might..." she couldn't finish her sentence as tears spilled from her eyes.

"That wouldn't have worked even if you had succeeded in kissing Seiichi. Genichirou has known him longer than he has you and knows there is no chance he would do such a thing. As for Ryoma-san and Seiichi's relationship, I estimate there is only one person who could successfully disrupt it." Yanagi Renji, who had stayed to witness the drama, said matter of factly. He stared at the vice-captain significantly as he spoke. Sanada stared back at him, just as seriously.

Yukimura Seiichi was speechless as he stared at the crying girl in front of him. What was it with conniving women lately, they all seemed hell bent on making their lives miserable. He was startled out of his thoughts as Ryoma suddenly spoke.

"Genichirou-san, this is your fiancé?"

"Not anymore she isn't. No slight meant to you Kaede-san, but after this I am glad to be free of her." Sanada replied brusquely. The words startled the girl out of her tears as she stared at him in horror.

"No, please no. Genichirou, you can't do this. You promised me, promised me you wouldn't leave me to that horrible man. You swore to me that we would be married, and that you would always protect me." Noa whispered aghast.

"My promise to you was always that I would keep you from having to marry that man, at the time our betrothal seemed the only way to keep that promise. Umeko married into his family thereby negating your need to and completing that contract. My brother Masaru is to marry your sister Kaede, fulfilling the written agreement between our families. There is no longer any need for us to wed each other. You do not have to marry that man, therefore my promise is taken care of."

Noa looked to her sister desperately, hoping she would tell her this was all wrong. Tell her that it was a horrible nightmare. Instead her oldest sister nodded in confirmation of Sanada's words.

"It's true Noa, you two are now free to choose whom you will love."

"No, no you don't understand. I choose Genichirou, he's always been my choice." the tiny girl cried out trying to throw herself upon the older boy.

"Noa, stop it. You have already behaved badly today. Do not shame our family more than our sister Umeko already has. We are leaving, and we'll be having a long discussion with Mother and Father over how you conducted yourself today. I apologize for my sister's behaviour, we will take our leave now. Genichirou-san, please let Masaru know I'll call him later today if you see him." Kaede said seizing her sister by the arm and marching her to her car.  
As she was dragged away her eyes caught on Yukimura and Ryoma. The look she gave them promised retribution. After all, if it hadn't been for that awful boy her cousin wouldn't have dragged her into this mess. Yukimura had always been a thorn in her side, an absent one, but a thorn none the less. Echizen though, he was the cause of all this trouble. If it weren't for him she might have been able to keep her Genichirou.  
Trapped in her own hate filled thoughts Noa never noticed the brunette standing next to Yukimura open his eyes. The look he gave her was one that promised torture and pain should she try anything against one of his precious friends.


	10. I Don't Understand

"Seiichi, I need to talk to you." Sanada said stopping his friend after Saturday practice. He hadn't had a chance to talk to him and Ryoma as the two had left shortly after the scene Noa had caused the day before.

"Of course Gen. Shall we go for a walk? Ryoma won't be here for almost a half hour yet so I have time." the blue haired boy said congenially. He'd wanted to talk to him yesterday, but Ryoma had pulled him away quickly after the girls had left.  
He had brought the subject up over dinner but Ryoma had simply stated that he wouldn't give him up without a fight and changed the topic. He wouldn't give the boy up either, but he wasn't about to shut out his best friend and first love. Honestly he didn't know what he wanted, but he wouldn't intentionally hurt his boyfriend. The two set out on one of the extensive garden paths walking side by side in companionable silence for the first part of the path. Finally Sanada spoke stopping them on the part of the trail closest to the road.

"You once confessed your feelings for me Sei. I was not free to reciprocate then, I am now. Do you still feel the same?"

"Gen, I do, but... I'm in a relationship Genichirou, and I won't hurt him. You will always be my first love, but I just can't do that to him." Yukimura didn't look at him as he said this. He couldn't meet his eyes for fear he would forget himself.

"Seiichi. I wouldn't ask you to. I will understand if you say no, but there is something I would like to suggest to you. Upon analyzing myself after finding out that I am no longer responsible for that girl, I realized that I have feelings for both you and Ryoma. Do you think you could both accept me? We have all seen that such a relationship works. Atobe, Tezuka, and Fuji have a strong partnership. We could have that, couldn't we?" the vice-captain was having a difficult time putting words to his emotions, having locked them down for so long.

"Gen. That, that would be wonderful. I..." he cut his own words off by throwing his arms around the taller boy and kissing him deeply.  
The two stayed in the embrace until a throat being cleared caused them to fly apart. Ryoma stood there staring at them, his face an emotionless mask.

...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB...

Ryoma sneezed for the third time since he left school.

"Are you ok brat? We're here." Atobe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You shouldn't overdo it if you're sick." Tezuka stated reaching out to feel the boy's forehead. He missed as the 16 year old ducked and moved to leave.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the lift Monkey King." Ryoma said as he exited the limo, anxious to see his boyfriend. He was a little worried about Yukimura being around Sanada now that he wasn't engaged anymore, but he was sure Seiichi wouldn't cheat on him.  
He'd been happy when Atobe had offered to drop him off when he'd come to pick up Tezuka and Fuji for a dinner date around the Rikkaidai area. He'd asked them to stop on the side of the road near one of the garden trails so that he could surprise the boy by getting there early. After waving to the three as the limo drove away he turned and started down the path. Oddly enough he thought her heard voices up ahead of him. This path wasn't as popular as the others because it ran so close to the highway. Turning the corner he nearly fell as he stumbled to a halt. There in front of him were his boyfriend and his boyfriend's best friend kissing passionately. He was in shock, he hadn't even had a chance. Schooling his features he cleared his throat.

"Well, I see you've made your choice. I hope you two are happy together." he said in a low flat voice when they broke apart, staring at him in horror. He didn't give them a chance to respond he just turned and ran back to the road, though he thought he heard them call after him. Once there he didn't stop running until he'd reached a gas station where he called a cab. As it pulled away he caught sight of them in the rear view mirror, they reached the building just as the car turned the corner.

He held himself together with some difficulty until he got to his bedroom, having given the cab driver his home address instead of the Fuji's. Once in his room he put his back to the door and slid down it as his legs gave out. Despite his best efforts a sob escaped his throat which was tight with sorrow. Eventually he made his way to his bed and fell asleep.

...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB...

"Seiichi? What are you doing calling me now? Shouldn't you be in the middle of a match with Ryoma?" Syusuke asked as he answered his cell phone excusing himself from the table and making his way to the washroom.

"Syusuke, there was a misunderstanding. I really need to find him, but he's not answering his cell."

"Find him? What have you done?!" Fuji demanded before listening with growing incredulity as Yukimura explained what had happened.

"Listen to me, Yukimura, you have done enough today. You will stay away from my little brother for now. _We_ will find him and take care of him, and maybe one day you will have apologized enough that he will talk to you again. For now I suggest you keep away from us." with that Fuji pressed the end button on his phone and made his way back to his boyfriends in a towering rage.

"Syusuke, what's wrong?" Keigo asked in a low voice, standing as the boy came back to the table. Tezuka stood as well looking concerned and placed his hand in the middle of Fuji's back guiding him to his chair.  
After all three were seated again Fuji explained everything Yukimura had told him. The other two boys were just as appalled as he was, and Atobe summoned the waiter immediately. He ordered a stop put to their food order and paid the bill in full before the three got up and left. He called for his limo even as they were leaving the table and it pulled up just as they got out the door.

"Where should we look first?" Kunimitsu asked as they piled into the vehicle. He honestly didn't know where to start in this situation. He knew Ryoma, had been around the boy in every sort of mood except this. Under normal circumstances he would have looked at the nearest tennis court or restaurant. There were other places of course, but none of them applied to him now. As far as he could tell this was Ryoma's first heartbreak, his first experience with personal betrayal.

"His home. He wouldn't be thinking about my house, or the fact that his family isn't home. We need to make a stop though. There's one thing he won't have at home right now." Fuji said seriously. Atobe gave the order to the driver and they were on their way.

"I'll send the driver to pick up our clothes after. Your weekend bags are still in my room, and I always keep and emergency bag packed. I assume we'll be staying at his house for a few days? He won't want your family seeing him like this. What are we picking up at your house?" Keigo asked curiously a few minutes later.

"His cat."

...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB... ...TKB...

It was the cries of his cat that woke him and he blinked in confusion. He was in his own bedroom, but Karupin shouldn't be here right now. His bedroom door opened and the looked towards it through blurry eyes. There were indistinct shapes in his doorway but he had eyes only for the cat that jumped onto the bed and cuddled into his chest under his arm.

"Karupin, how did you get here?" his voice was hoarse from all the crying he'd done earlier, he curled further around the feline. He didn't want to think about earlier right now.

The bed behind him dipped as a familiar presence lay down and wrapped an arm around his waist. Two more people were in the room and Tezuka crawled onto the bed in front of him and rested a hand on Syusuke's. Atobe sat behind Fuji and reached a hand over to run his fingers through Ryoma's hair comfortingly

"What are you three doing here?"

"You didn't think we'd leave you alone right now, did you little brother?" Syusuke replied holding him closely.

"It's alright Ryoma, we understand." Tezuka said quietly.

"_I_ don't understand. Why does it hurt so much? We've only been dating a couple weeks." his voice choked off and he closed his eyes tight trying to ward off the oncoming tears.

"You said it yourself, didn't you. You've actually been dating for a couple years now, even if you didn't realize it till recently. It's not just that though, you had a connection. It doesn't matter how long you were together if you have that." Keigo said leaning over and resting his head on Syusuke's shoulder.

"It's ok to feel this way. We're staying here with you for the weekend." Kunimitsu stated, his voice still low but commanding.

"Ryoma, you should get some more sleep, we'll be here when you wake and we can talk more then." Fuji said as Keigo spooned up behind him. It was a tight squeeze but no one minded and no one wanted to sleep on their own that night. The only time someone moved was when the limo driver knocked on the door to drop off their bags.

_**Hey peoples. Sorry but it's still just going to be a threesome, I know this last scene could have gotted out of hand, but in this fic I think Ryoma has more of a very close brotherly bond happening with these three and others of his friends. I hope you all still like this, I'm getting a little unsure of it all again. Please let me know. **_


	11. It'll Be Ok

_**Aargh. I know it's short, but this chapter just didn't want to come together. I started it two different ways and just nothing flowed right. I finally combined the two and this came about. Sorry if it sucks. Also I'm working on next to no sleep, I bought a new bed, gave the old one away and the new one hasn't arrived yet. Sleeping on the spare, or trying to anyway but it's really uncomfortable. Sorry I'm a little cranky when I get no sleep.**_

Something startled the boys awake, a sound that didn't belong in a house full of healthy teenagers. Coughing. Fuji was momentarily alarmed that Ryoma wasn't in the bed, but vaguely remembered him squirming out from between them and mumbling something about the bathroom. The three were sitting up now, blinking the last bits of sleep from their eyes. What jarred them into moving from the bed was the sound of _two_ voices coming from the kitchen instead of just one, and the sound of someone moving in another room downstairs as well. Both voices were familiar, more so to the Seigaku players than to Atobe, so they didn't rush and took their time in the upstairs bathrooms before going down. There they found Kaidoh at the stove and Ryoma sitting at the table with a cup of tea. Karupin was in his master's lap watching the other boy avidly. The three 18 year olds stood their staring until someone cleared his voice behind them. They turned in surprise to see Inui standing there before he pushed past them with a muttered excuse.

"Ryoma, you should take one of these for the fever. Don't worry it's just Tylenol, I won't experiment on you while your sick."

"Thanks sempai." the answering voice was hoarse and a little weak sounding. Fuji hurried over to the boy and touched his forehead, concern showing in his eyes and body language.

"How high is it Inui?" Tezuka asked as he got some water from the tap for Ryoma to take the pill with.

"100.5 degrees. Not too high, but he said he was also achey."

"Not that Ore-sama objects, but what are the two of you doing here?" Atobe asked from where he leaned against the door frame. He twitched, just a little, when it occurred to Tezuka and Fuji to wonder about that too. Kaidoh simply hissed before setting the steamed rice he'd been making on the table.

"Ryoma and I were supposed to go for a jog before going to the pet store today Sadaharu tagged along. Fuji-sempai's mom told me where you were. When I got here Ryoma was just taking out rice and coughing so I took over." Kaidoh said as he dished out the rolled eggs and brought it and the soaking nori over to the table as well. The fish was missing but there wasn't any in the house to make.

"After breakfast we should get you back to my house. My mom will probably want to take you to the doctor tomorrow."

"Fshhhh, he told us what happened yesterday." Kaidoh said shortly with a look that promised painful things should he meet the Rikkaidai players.

"He doesn't have all the facts, but those two were very stupid in the way they went about this." Fuji whispered to his teammates during one of Ryoma's coughing fits. Inui nodded thoughtfully but chose to stay silent on the matter.

Shortly after they finished the meal, of which Ryoma ate very little, they bundled him up and brought him back to the Fuji household where Syusuke's mom took charge. The other two had gone their own way, stating the need to run errands when offered a ride. Atobe had his doctor make a house call and they were reassured that it was only a cold. The three older boys were told to take vitamin c and to be vigilant for signs of it in themselves since they'd been in such close proximity to the boy. Ryoma would be staying home from school for a few days, which was just as well considering how depressed he was. He spent a very restless night in bed alone until Syusuke snuck into his room to hold him again. He figured he'd already been exposed to whatever virus the boy had so what was the point in staying away when he needed comfort.

"It'll be ok Ryoma, just rest for a few days. Okaa-san said she'll bring you up tea in a bit." Syusuke said patting his shoulder. Ryoma needed a few days to calm down before they tried to explain what had happened. Honestly he needed a few days to settle his own feelings about how badly Yukimura and Sanada had botched things. At least he wasn't crying anymore, but he wasn't really doing much of anything else either.  
Ryoma nodded slightly before burrowing down under the covers as the older boy left for school. His depression had gotten the better of him which only seemed to worsen his cold symptoms. He couldn't stop thinking about how Yukimura had so casually forgotten him. He hadn't even had time to convince him to stay with him. With a sigh he closed his eyes trying to shut his mind down and just sleep.

...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI...

Tezuka sighed in exasperation as he approached the tennis courts and heard the loud voice of Momoshiro arguing with someone. It was odd that the dark haired boy was early to practice but he'd been on his best behaviour since he'd been played by Sakuno. He hadn't pushed Ryoma to trust him again, or misbehaved in general. He hadn't even picked fights with Kaidoh of late. This didn't sound like a normal argument though so he quickened his pace.

"I'm telling you he's not here! Even if he was he wouldn't want to see you two, so just leave!" Momoshiro yelled loudly enough for everyone to hear. He turned the corner and saw Yukimura and Sanada standing at the gate of court A with Momo blocking their way.

"We understand that he's not here, but we need to know where he is. We went to the Fuji household yesterday morning and were told he wasn't there. We went to his house after that and he wasn't there either. He's not answering his phone. We need to explain." Yukimura said clearly trying to control his temper. Sanada stood stone faced beside his captain his body language showing strong determination.

"Syusuke told you to stay away for now. Shouldn't you be at your own school by now?" Tezuka interrupted before Momo could respond. Oishi and Eiji had come up behind him and Eiji was silent for once.

"Our school is off today due to a teachers conference. Tezuka, please let us talk to him. This is all a big misunderstanding." Sanada said almost pleadingly. The Seigaku tennis captain was distracted from answering by Kaidoh, who was approaching from the club house looking angry enough to spit.

"Fssshhhhh Ryoma told me what happened, what the hell makes you think you can show your faces here after that!" Oishi quickly moved to hold the 17 year old back.

"Yeah! You can't treat our O'chibi like that nya!"

"I thought I told you to leave things alone for a bit. He's sick right now. Even if he weren't, it's up to him to decide when to talk to you." Fuji said disdainfully. He had come up silently beside Tezuka after being apprised of the situation by Inui who was running laps.

"He's sick? What happened, is he alright?" Yukimura turned to Fuji despairingly his heart in his eyes.

"You two are lucky that I understand what you intended. Come with us." the tensai bit out before heading back to the school gates with Tezuka. They did as he bid and followed them.

"You need to leave, our practice is about to begin, and you can't see him right now. As Syusuke said, he's sick. You two have to give him time, he's hurting and he won't listen while it's so fresh in his mind." Tezuka said.

"Exactly. So give him some time. His being sick doesn't help matters, he's not processing things right now. Please just let us, or rather him, decide when he wants to talk to you again."

"Alright we'll back off, but not for long." Sanada said putting his arm around Yukimura and leading him away.

The two made their way back to the courts only to be approached by a sheepish looking Momoshiro.

"Ano, Fuji-sempai. I know I'm not his favourite person right now, but do you think I could bring his homework to him tonight?"


	12. Confession

_**Ok, so we're finally getting somewhere. As usual please read and review.**_

Wednesday

"Ryoma, are you sure you feel well enough to go to school today?" Fuji Yoshiko asked with a worried cast to her eyebrows. Her eyes were closed as usual and she had just finished setting breakfast down before the two boys.

"I'm much better, thank you Yoshiko kaa-san. Buchou won't let me participate in practice today so it's just school." Ryoma responded.

"If your fever comes back or you feet too tired, come straight here, and if you do go somewhere after school please keep your cell phone on."

"Ah, I will." sometimes Ryoma thought the Fuji matron doted on him more than his own parents. He loved them, but his mom was so busy all the time, and while his dad did care he was just too immature and perverted to approach most of the time.

"Don't worry Okaa-san, I'll keep an eye on him. Momo has class with him and plans to take care of him since Ryoma finally forgave him." Syusuke said with his usual smile. Momoshiro had brought Ryoma the class homework for the past two days and they had talked things through. Ryoma hadn't even had the heart to tell his Sempai that he was about two weeks ahead in handing in assignments for that class. He was ahead in most of his classes actually, enough so that he would be placed in class 2-2 with Kaidoh next month instead of 2-3 with Momo.  
It wasn't long before the two boys were out the door and on their way to school. Once there they parted ways, Fuji going to practice and Ryoma headed for the library to check out a book for an assignment. He was unfortunately intercepted by Sakuno and Tomoka who planted themselves firmly in his way.

"Ryoma-sama, you need to apologize for embarrassing Sakuno a few weeks ago." Tomoka said sternly hands on her hips. This was the first chance they'd gotten to talk to the boy alone.

"No. Move." he glared at them, not impressed in the least.

"What is going on here?" a familiar voice asked. Ryoma turned to look just as Oishi came into view. He was in his tennis uniform but his racket was nowhere was absent, as was Eiji for once.

"Sempai, we were just telling Ryoma-sama that he should apologize for the way he treated Sakuno. He was totally"

"That's enough! I already know what happened and neither of you have any right to demand anything from him. I suggest you two keep away from him altogether, so stop bothering him." Oishi said sternly. This was so different from his normally concerned attitude that the girls were shocked into obedience.

"Ryoma-kun, your English teacher is looking for you. I think she had a question about a project you helped with. Are you alright, by the way? Fuji and Kaidoh said you were sick." his tone betrayed the fact that he knew more than what he said, but that he was trying to be tactful in not bringing it up. Ryoma sighed before answering,  
"I'm fine, Oishi-sempai. Fuji-san just wanted to make sure I was 100% before letting me play again. Thanks, by the way."

Without waiting to see if the conversation would continue, Ryoma turned and headed for the school building. Knowing his English teacher, she probably wanted him to double check the student work sheets for spelling errors. She could be really lazy about such things, but he would put up with it for now since she was talking about testing him out of the subject soon.

Later during lunch Momo roped him into going up to the roof with him since they'd both brought their lunch. Momo had actually brought two, one to eat during class and another for the break. The older boy had been walking on eggshells around him even though he'd forgiven him two days prior. He seemed very determined to say something today, and Ryoma could only hope it wasn't another apology.

"Ryoma, I know what happened with Yukimura-san, Eiji-sempai accidentally let it slip. You probably don't want advice from me after everything, but that's kinda why you _should_ listen to what they have to say. I screw up a lot, get things wrong and jump into situations where I don't have all the facts, like recently. It could be that you don't have all the facts. Look, I know what they did was wrong and all, Yukimura-san shouldn't have done it, but I think you should talk to him. They came here Monday, did Fuji-sempai tell you that? They really want to explain, and while I don't know their side of it, they seemed really sincere and almost desperate. You don't have to accept their apology Ryoma but, if only for your own peace of mind, you should listen to what they have to say." Momo said completely serious for once.

Ryoma didn't answer for a time, just sat there staring at his lunch. He'd been wondering himself if he should talk to them. He and Fuji had talked for a long time yesterday, and that had been the gist of the conversation. Fuji hadn't told him outright what their reasons were, but he'd been trying to convince him to hear them out. He didn't condone what they'd done, not in the least, but he'd argued that people always had explanations. Looking over at his sempai Ryoma decided to try and lighten the mood a little.

"Hehh, Momo-sempai actually sounded like a real sempai with that speech. Since when do you try to talk like a grown up?" he teased causing the other to gape at him before picking up on the vibe.

"Brat! How could you say such a thing, you really don't see me as a sempai do you? It's not right I tell you. Not right at all!"

...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... That Afternoon ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI...

"Hey, where's Ryoma-sama going?!" Tomoka yelled loudly standing up from her desk. She'd been staring out the window barely registering what her Math teacher was droning on about, when she'd spotted a familiar white hat covering dark greenish black hair just as the boy left through the gate.

"Osakada! Sit down and pay attention!" the teacher shouted. He was quite sick of this girl interrupting his lessons. Ryoma-sama this, and Ryoma-sama that. The only thing he could be happy about was that Echizen Ryoma was not in this class anymore. Unfortunately there was someone else in this class that was just as bad as the girl for disrupting class loudly.

"Echizen's leaving?! I'll bet he's going to Rikkaidai to visit his boyfriend! It's all over the tennis club. I should know, I have six years of experience after all!" Horio spoke up self importantly.

"Ryoma-sama can't still be dating him! It's not right, he belongs with Sakuno or myself."

"Tomoka-chan, how could you say that, you're dating me remember?" a mildly handsome boy spoke up from the back of the class.

"Shut up Shou, this isn't about you. If he's heading for Rikkaidai then my cousin needs to know about it." the girl said sternly before walking out of class. She didn't even notice that the lesson wasn't even half over. She intended to call Noa and tell her that her plan had failed miserably. Ryoma was still interested in that horrible boy. Maybe after school she could ask around the tennis team about Ryoma's relationship.

...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI...

Ryoma's English teacher had excused him from class which was his last one of the day, so he'd hopped a bus to Rikkaidai. He had phoned and let Fuji's mom know where he was heading, and she'd reminded him to take it easy. He still didn't know what he was going to say to them. He didn't even know if he wanted to see them, but he'd never backed down from a challenge. His phone beeped at him and he unlocked it to see a text from Tezuka.

_Fuji's mom told us where you're headed. Hear them out, but don't let your guard down. Osakada seemed very interested in where you'd gone, don't let your guard down._

Ryoma's eye twitched as he read the message. Those girls really didn't know when to leave well enough alone. He really didn't have time to think about that right now though. The bus had pulled up to his stop and he hurried to get off not noticing the group of boys across the street getting off a different bus. In fact, if he had been observant of this he might have wondered about the fact that they were all in Jōsei Shōnan uniforms. Or he might have been warned by the fact that they were trying to hide themselves from him while keeping him in sight. All he was concerned with was walking the last three blocks to the school and seeing Yukimura and Sanada.

They jumped him from behind. He managed to get away from the two that tried to catch hold of him, but another caught him with a fist to the stomach which brought him to his knees.

"We'll teach you to mess with Noa-hime!"

"That's right! You embarrassed our princess, you and that horrible Yukimura."

"Let's concentrate on this one first. Noa-sama said you were the cause of her misery. You made our hime cry! For that we will make you pay. We'll deal with the other troublemaker later."

Two of them had managed to grab his arms and there were at least three or four more but Ryoma was having trouble keeping track of them. Most of them were a little taller than him, and one was at least as tall as Inui if he had to judge. He was planning on wriggling out of his jacket and making a break for it when one of them hit his jaw hard enough to make him see stars. There was a loud noise after that, and the two boys released him quickly.

"Ryoma, are you alright?!" a familiar voice said as strong arms picked him up off the ground. He was still trying to get his head back on track when he realized the person holding him was carrying him somewhere. He cracked his eyes open, hoping that his vision would stop tilting. He finally managed to look up and saw that the one holding him was none other than Sanada Genichirou.

_**(I thought about leaving it there, but I was afraid of something getting thrown at my head...)**_

"Put... put me down please. I'm alright, I can walk." Ryoma said stiffly only to have his request ignored.

"You're getting looked over by the nurse. I won't take no for an answer, you might have a concussion." Sanada's voice was full of an emotion Ryoma had only heard when it came to Yukimura's previous illness. It confused him that the stoic boy would be concerned for him after all that had happened.

"Sanada-san, I don't have a concussion, now put me down. I can see fine, I'm not nauseous, I'm speaking clearly, I do not have a concussion so please put me down. It was a punch to the jaw, it just knocked me for a loop for a bit, nothing serious."  
The older boy finally stopped and set him on his feet. He kept his hands on his shoulders until he was sure Ryoma wasn't going to suddenly hit the ground again. The 16 year old stared up at him unsure of what to say now that they were face to face.

"I still want you to see the nurse. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, I've had worse injuries from tennis training. Thanks for helping me out, by the way." the last was mumbled as Ryoma looked away in embarrassment. Deciding that the boy wasn't hurt too badly, Sanada decided to take advantage of him being here.

"Ryoma, we need to talk. Are you willing to hear me out?"

"I guess." he replied reluctantly. He really didn't want to do this now that he was here, but it was too late now so he figured he would just get it over with.  
"Just say it already, so I can go home and you can stop pestering everyone." Ryoma said harshly deciding to go on the defensive.

"Ryoma, we never meant to hurt you. Seiichi never wanted to lose you as his boyfriend. It should be him telling you this but he lo..."

"I love you Ryoma." Seiichi interrupted as he came around the corner. Ryoma stared at him, trying not to show the tempest of emotions that he was feeling.

"So, what? You thought you could keep us both? Date me but see Sanada without my knowing? Life doesn't work like that Yukimura." Ryoma accused.

"No, it's not like that. Ryoma please." Yukimura sounded desperate.

"Not like that, really? Then what is it like?"

"I told him that I like you both. I wanted to try a relationship with both of you. Ryoma, it could work between the three of us as it does between Fuji, Tezuka, and Atobe. You were never meant to be pushed aside. Can you ever forgive us?" Sanada confessed staring into Ryoma's eyes.

"Could you ever consider dating us both?" Yukimura asked reaching to place his hand on the boy's shoulder.


	13. Love is Complicated

_**TabbyKat looks down at the sleeping Shih-tsu taking up more than half of her new bed. How can such a small thing take over a queen sized mattress? Better question, how can he be so noisy when he's asleep?**_

_**Atobe's speech puts me in mind of my grandparents. My Grandfather passed last year, and I have learned so many things about their relationship that I never would have imagined. I'd only ever seen them fight once, but I'm told their families had a bet going that they wouldn't make it a year. Apparently they fought like cats and dogs in the beginning. Love can be really difficult, even when it looks easy.**_

_ "I have to think about it."_ the words he'd spoken ran echoing through his head as he sat on the bus seat with his forehead resting against the cool window. They had asked him to join them, telling him that all the pain they'd caused him had been a mistake, a simple misunderstanding. He honestly didn't know what to say, so he'd copped out by asking for time to think and hopping on the next bus before they could try to convince him farther. They'd been smart enough to let him go, simply calling out as he ran across the street that they would talk soon.  
_Can you ever forgive us?  
Could you ever consider dating us both?  
_The words just wouldn't stop repeating as he squeezed his eyes shut trying to make sense of his thoughts. He was starting to wonder if it was all worth it. Things were a lot simpler when he wasn't dating anyone. Relationships just made things complicated. He'd enjoyed being with Seiichi though, and the kissing was definitely fun. Was it really worth all this stress and confusing emotions? Did he really want to double it by dating two men? True, he thought there could be a connection between himself and Genichirou, but what if they decided he was in the way later. Did he want to face the prospect of heartbreak again?

"Next stop is Hyotei Academy, Next stop Hyotei Academy." the driver announced over the loud speaker snapping Ryoma out of his train of thought. Before he could convince himself this was a bad idea he exited the bus after it came to a stop. He was hesitating at the gate suddenly unsure of himself, when a familiar voice came from overhead and behind him.

"Echizen-san." Ryoma whipped around to stare up at Atobe's giant bodyguard/friend Kabaji.

"Kabaji-san, how are you?" Ryoma answered respectfully. He'd come to know the boy as he'd gotten to know Atobe and he'd come to enjoy his softer side after gaining his trust.

"Fine, thank you. Atobe is changing but you can come to the courts. Are you alright?" the boy's face would look blank to someone who didn't know him, but Ryoma could see the anxiety he was showing.

"Ah, I'm fine. " despite his answer it was obvious the older boy was worried about something.

"Munehiro smash?" the mountainous man asked referring to an old joke between them in an attempt to make the boy smile and convey his concern. He lifted Ryoma's chin gently as he spoke, clearly looking at the bruise that must be showing by this time.  
Ryoma smirked at the memory the words brought forth. An evening two years prior when Seigaku and Hyotei were out celebrating together at Taka-san's restaurant. A drunk man had come in despite the sign on the door declaring the place closed for the day. Upon spotting Kabaji the man had started going on and on about finding "The Hulk" in such a place. It hadn't stopped there either. Kaidoh had let out a hiss of displeasure and a wordless noise of outrage when the man knocked into his seat, and that had started him off about how "Godzilla" was there too. Kabaji had taken it better than Kaidoh, and had begun using the phrase "Munehiro Smash" referring to himself instead of the character's version "Hulk Smash".

"No, you don't need to smash. They're long gone. Let's go see the monkey king."

"Usu."

The two boys walked in companionable silence towards the large tennis courts arriving just as Atobe left the club room. He was obviously surprised to see the Seigaku player but for once didn't say anything snobbish. Atobe detached himself from his fan club and led both boys over to his waiting limousine with a comforting hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

"Has something happened? Do the others know where you are? What happened to your face, did one of them hit you?!" Keigo asked in concern as they drove towards Fuji's house after he gave the orders.

"No they didn't hit me, I got jumped by some of Sanada's ex-fiance's lackeys. They've been taken care of."

"So what happened after that?"

"Seiichi and Genichirou explained. You know what _really_ happened already don't you?" Ryoma's breath caught a little at that last.

"Yes. After you saw them together they called Fuji when you wouldn't answer your phone. It's how we knew you needed us, but you knew this already. What did they say?" the older boy asked sombrely. He instinctively knew that their usual teasing banter was not what Ryoma needed right now. The boy had something on his mind and whatever it was, it had torn down his barriers for the moment. The 16 year old was even unconsciously leaning into Kabaji's side with the tall boy's arm protectively over his shoulders. Ryoma had made many protective older 'brothers' over the years whether he knew it or not.

"Is it worth it Atobe?" the younger boy suddenly asked dejectedly.

"Is what worth it?"

"Putting yourself at risk like that. A three way relationship. Syusuke-nii and Kunimitsu-buchou spend so much more time together than with you. Between school and tennis. Don't you ever feel left out? Is it really worth it?"

"Yes. Yes I do feel left out sometimes, but it _is_ worth it. Relationships take work Ryoma. Between two, or three, or more; love, friendship, or family, it all takes work. If it's worth having then you should be willing to work at it. That is part of life. Love, real love, isn't easy If they love you, and you love them, then it's worth the risks. I treasure my time with them, and all three of us work to keep this going. Sometimes it's the fact that we struggle that makes it all worthwhile. Do you understand?" For once Atobe didn't know if he had explained properly. He was rewarded for his efforts when the boy nodded thoughtfully.

"I do, but things _were_ easy when it was just me and Seiichi. It's all kind of confusing now."

"Ryoma, let me ask you something. If you were to ignore the feeling of betrayal, if you were to just think about those two being together, are you jealous of one more than the other? Or are you more put out at being left out of it? Take your time and think about it. If they're the men I think they are, they won't push you before you're ready. As for it being _easy_ when it was just you and Yukimura, you were in the honeymoon stage." Ryoma went red at the mention of the word honeymoon.

"We didn't... that is to say... we never did _that_ monkey king!"  
Atobe coughed to cover his attempt at masking his laughter at the boy's embarrassment.

"That is not what Ore-sama meant. Honeymoon stage can refer to the beginning of a relationship where the people try hard to keep everything going smoothly. No real arguments. They haven't hit any major hurtles yet. I am glad to hear it didn't progress that far between you two, or I might have had to do him serious damage for pushing you too fast."

Ryoma let the subject drop after that, afraid to further embarrass himself or give Atobe anything to hold over him. Not that he thought he would, but just in case. It wasn't long before his eyes closed and he was asleep against Kabaji.  
This didn't surprise Atobe as it was the first day he'd exerted himself after being sick. All the stress of seeing Yukimura and Sanada again couldn't have done his body good either. They pulled up to the Fuji household soon after and as he'd expected Syusuke was sitting on the porch step waiting for them. Kabaji moved to get out so he could lift Ryoma out of the car, but as soon as he shifted the boy woke up. Blinking sleepily he stepped out after Atobe only to have Fuji pull him into an embrace. Ryoma blinked up at him a little confused, but this had happened enough times over the years that he didn't fight it anymore.

"Ryoma, you had me worried. Are you alright?" Syusuke pushed him away to look him over critically. His eyes narrowed at the bruise on his jaw.

"I'm fine, how did you even know?"

"Yuuta called me. He saw Kirihara attacking some boys, before he could say anything he heard the reason why. Kirihara was saying 'this is what they got for attacking you'. Yuuta was worried as well so he called me to see if you were home yet. Okaa-san is at the grocery store, otherwise she'd be a little frantic about you getting hurt."

"Really, I'm fine. Just a little tired, so I'm going to go lay down." he said pulling away from the older boy's grip on his shoulders and heading into the house.

...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI...

"He really is ok, Syusuke. Sanada scared them off before anything serious happened, or so Ryoma said. Kunimitsu isn't here today?" Atobe asked putting his arms around his lover in comfort. He knew the brunette was a little shaken at seeing the younger boy bruised like that.

"Mitsu had to help his Grandfather with a project after school today. Seiichi and Genichirou had their chance to explain after that I'm assuming. I was a little surprised that Ryoma went to see them so soon. I thought it would take more of an effort on our part to get him to listen to them."

"He did listen to them, but I'm not sure he's ready to forgive or trust so easily. He asked me on the drive over here whether a relationship like ours was worth putting his heart at risk or not. This whole thing shook him worse than we thought. If my insight is correct, though he may not realize it, his trust was first shaken when that wretch of a girl and his best friend betrayed him. He's unsure of putting himself back out there. I tried to reassure him, but ultimately it is his decision to make."

"If he does go back to them, they'd better treat him damn carefully. If they hurt him like that again, I swear I will rip them apart after force feeding them Inui's worst concoction. As for those interfering girls, Seiichi and I have a plan we might need your help with." Fuji's eyes were like ice even as they burned with rage. He didn't like seeing his 'brother' like this at all, so unlike the overconfident, smart-mouthed, kindhearted boy he had grown to love. Atobe pet the shorter boy's hair for a moment before kissing him soundly. When they finally broke apart they both smiled a little.

"You know how much you turn me on when you're vindictive. Truthfully though, I think there would be a line of volunteers to help you. That boy has endeared himself to more people than he knows." Keigo said before stealing one more kiss. They both knew he couldn't stay today. Aside from Kabaji waiting for him in the limo, he had work to do at his family office.

...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI...

Ryoma stared at his laptop screen in surprise after reading the email. His older half brother Ryoga would be here tomorrow night, though his parents wouldn't be back for another week at least. Nanako and Yumiko were due back Sunday. A plan began to form in his mind and he sent his brother a text to see if he was willing. Ryoga demanded an explanation of course which turned into an hour long phone call as he told him everything that had happened and what he wanted to happen. Finally Ryoga agreed and Ryoma sent off a text to both Yukimura and Sanada.

_Meet me at my house Saturday at 1pm, bring your rackets._


	14. Make It In The Long Run The End

_**And there we have it. It's done, that's all she wrote... literally. Now that it's done I can move on to ghost hunt I think since that's been taking up my brain for the last two days.**_

_**Seien school for girls is real, I did not make it up nor do I own any rights to it or the characters in this fic. please don't sue me.**_

_**As usual please let me know what you think, I know it ended kinda suddenly but I think it works. **_

It had been late Thursday when Ryoga's flight had arrived so Ryoma had left him alone to recover from the flight that night. In turn the older boy had picked up his stuff as well as Karupin from the Fuji household and come to collect him after practice Friday. The house had been restocked with food by Fuji Yoshiko who was told about Ryoga's arrival beforehand by Rinko.  
The two boys had fallen into an easy kinship after everything they'd been through over the past several years. They had kept in touch after the cruise ship fiasco and the U 17 camp. Though they were more like long-distance close friends Ryoga took his role as older brother seriously, as such he wasn't about to let these boys who hurt his brother off easily. They spent most of Friday night talking and Ryoga got an even better picture of the situation. After some gentle teasing and some pointed questions he concluded that yes his brother wanted to try this three way relationship. He was definitely afraid though, afraid of being hurt again, afraid of being pushed aside. He was afraid of showing them who he was behind the cocky mask he wore, afraid they wouldn't want him if he did. Not that Ryoma said such things aloud, but Ryoga could tell. He'd always been able to read his little brother like a book. Well those two boys were about to hit a wall, and how they handled it would determine whether or not he would let them near his brother again.  
Saturday morning came with a small invasion of the Echizen house. It began with Fuji, Tezuka, and Atobe showing up at 9:30 which surprised neither boy, but was followed shortly by Kawamura and Kaidoh. Ryoma hadn't told any of the others what was going on today so he was a little astonished to see them. Kaidoh simply put a hand on his shoulder and mumbled something along the lines of 'support' before sitting on the floor to play with Karupin. Kawamura decided to show his friendship and support of Ryoma by pulling the boy into a brief hug.

"Arigatou Taka-san. You guys didn't have to come you know. I am ok now."

"You are, but that doesn't mean we can't be here to show support. Ryoma, you're not going to be alone no matter what happens. You know that right?" Fuji said wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders from behind. Ryoga smirked at the younger boys, happy that his brother had found an extended family. They would be there for him, even when he himself couldn't be physically.  
Ryoma simply nodded smiling slightly. He let Fuji continue to hold him for a moment longer before moving away. Around 12:30 the door bell rang and Tezuka opened it to find not only Sanada and Yukimura, but Kirihara as well. Ryoga slipped out the back door before any of the Rikkaidai players could see him. The second year ace pushed past the Seigaku captain and rushed over to Ryoma. He studied the the younger boy carefully noting the blueish purple bruise on the left side of his jaw.

"Ryoma, they didn't hurt you too bad did they? I caught up with them after I heard what had happened, they won't be able to hurt anyone again for a little while at least. Yagyuu saw them hit you just before Sanada-sempai got there to help you." the wild haired boy was obviously concerned. Everybody was hovering around him so much today that it was starting to get on his nerves. He took a calming breath and simply nodded at the boy. He really didn't want to snap at his close friends, he really truly didn't.

"I'm fine Akaya. Now then, we should start since you're here." Ryoma said stiffly before heading out to the tennis court. Everyone followed him out, the Seigaku students knowing what was in store found seats quickly. Tezuka settled Kirihara down by him and his boyfriends even as Sanada and Yukimura realized who was waiting on the court for them.

"That's right, I'll be your opponent today. I have to _thank you_ for taking care of my brother. So who's going to face me first?" Ryoga said cockily as he pointed his racket towards the two boys left standing.

...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI...

Sakuno was rather shocked when her parents had told her stiffly to get in the car that morning. She was afraid that her grandmother had finally told them about all her problems with Ryoma. Sakuno was even more surprised to find their destination was her friend Osakada Tomoka's house. There was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Upon entering she was motioned to go sit with Tomoka and another girl that she faintly recognized her from pictures her friend had in her room. It came to her in a rush just who this girl must be. Tomoka's cousin Noa What gave her pause was the fact that her grandmother was indeed sitting in a chair across from the two girls whom she hurried to join on the couch.

"Now that you're all together we can have a long overdue talk. It has come to our attention that you three have been behaving rather shamefully towards some very respectable boys." Noa's father began looking very angry.

"Sakuno we raised you better than this. Your grandmother has told us all about how you tricked that nice Echizen-san into dating you and about the lies you've been telling everyone. You have always been a responsible honest girl, where did this come from?" her mother burst out looking disappointed in her daughter.

"Okaa-san, you don't understand. Ryoma was mine! He is supposed to be with me, everyone said so. That boy stole him from me, it's not fair!" Sakuno wailed into her hands.

"Sakuno! Keep your mouth shut." Ryūzaki Sumire said forcefully.

"Tomoka, what gave you this idea about making the poor boy jealous... and to pull your cousin into this fiasco..." Tomoka's mother was so obviously angry she could hardly finish her sentences, the girl wisely chose to keep quiet.

"Noa, you are unbelievable. How could you throw yourself at Sanada-san's best friend like that. You were engaged to such a respectable boy, and you just throw it all away. What were you thinking? It was your own fault that he rejected you. There was a chance, slim I'll admit but a chance none the less, that he would have still married you despite your sisters' marriages. What did this Echizen ever do to you that you would send classmates to attack him? That is wrong in so many ways that I simply cannot believe. I hoped you would be a better example of this family after your sister's disgraceful ways." the girl's mother ranted at her in disgust.

Noa didn't have a chance to defend herself before her father spoke up again,

"A solution has been found. You three were granted scholarships to a very prestigious private school for girls. Seien High School for Girls to be exact. The Atobe foundation has funded attendance for several students before this, but never this many at once. This is a school that focuses not only on your education, but your manners and discipline as well. With your attitudes lately we all believe this is for the best."

"There is no use arguing with us over this, you leave next weekend." Sakuno's father stated sternly.

...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI...

"I can't believe they lost..." Kirihara whispered as he allowed himself to be led away by Kawamura. The boy was obviously in a state of shock. Not that the two boys hadn't played to their highest abilities, they had. No he was in shock that this man hadn't been phased by anything they sent at him. Not even Yukimura's yips had felled the older player, he hadn't even been affected by it at all. They had played three hours apart, Sanada had gone first and lost 6-4, Yukimura had finally been defeated 8-6.  
Ryoga stood there panting and smiling at the two boys who now stood before him. Fuji, Tezuka, Atobe and Kaidoh gathered behind him forming a united front, effectively blocking them from Ryoma who was sitting up on the bell stand.

"So, what do you plan to do now? You've been defeated, are you going to run away with you're tails between your legs?" Ryoga taunted.

"No!" Sanada replied forcefully standing his ground. Yukimura stood just as firmly beside him staring hard at the boys in front of them,  
"It doesn't matter that we lost the match, we aren't going to lose Ryoma so easily."

"Ryoma, we apologized already, but we will again until you decide to either forgive us or tell us to never bother you again. I love you. I am sorry that we hurt you, it was never our intention, you know that. Please give us the chance to make this right." Yukimura addressed the younger boy as though there was no one else in front of him.

"I know we haven't been together in such a way yet, but over the years I have known you I too realized that I love you Ryoma. Please consider us even though we lost to your brother." Sanada too turned his face to the 16 year old sitting above them. He was a little startled when the boy's older brother started laughing.

"It was never about winning the match you know." Ryoga said still chuckling as he jumped the net and moved over to them,  
"Are you satisfied chibisuke? I think it's safe to say they're serious about you. But if you ever hurt him again, you'd better make sure I don't find you." he whispered the last in utter sincerity.  
Fuji's open eyes promised the same but his smile softened the threat as they all moved to go into the house leaving the three boys alone to talk. Ryoma slid out from under the bottom rail and dropped down to the ground and stood there staring at them, saying nothing.

"Ryoma. Please." Seiichi said taking a few steps towards him.

"Please, let's try." Genichirou added staying in step with his boyfriend. They stopped about three paces away, hoping he would close the distance. Ryoma's eyes locked onto theirs, seeming a little hesitant. Finally he took the few steps to them, giving them hope.

"If I even suspect that I can't trust you two again..."

Taking that as approval Sanada swooped down and kissed the boy soundly, cutting off his threat. Yukimura grinned and went to support the younger boy in a hug from behind as his knees went a little weak from the kiss. Their boyfriend really knew what to do with his mouth, and he decided he wasn't about to be out done. He began to nuzzle a spot right behind Ryoma's ear that he happened to know the boy liked quite a bit. They were interrupted a moment later by two figures bursting back out of the house.

"Ryoma! Just because they lost doesn't mean you shouldn't listen to..." Kirihara began yelling before he caught sight of the three of them. He stopped dead mid word and ended up staring at them dumbly. He was followed by Ryoma's older brother who looked a little annoyed.

"Just because I gave my approval for you to date him doesn't mean I want to watch you three making out! He's my little brother for craps sake, hands and mouths to yourselves!"

...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... a week later ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI...

"Oi chibisuke, don't stay out too late on your date, remember Oyaji and Baa-san are due home tonight." Ryoga called after Ryoma as he headed out the door. The younger boy just smiled over his shoulder at his older half brother and got into Yukimura's car behind Sanada.  
The three of them had only had two dates since last Saturday, but both had gone extremely well. Ryoma had to admit that he was having more fun with the two of them, even if both dates had been tennis games followed by relaxing in each others company. Both dates had also been full of kissing and getting to know each other better. Today promised to be just as much fun, they were meeting Tezuka, Fuji, and Atobe for lunch before joining Oishi and Kikumaru for two sets of doubles. Ryoma planned to join with Fuji for his match against the golden pair. They'd taken three games last time he and Syusuke had played them. He couldn't wait to see Kunimitsu and Keigo take on Seiichi and Genichirou, that promised to be entertaining. Ryoma leaned over the seat resting his head on Genichirou's shoulder and a hand on Seiichi's shoulder.

"So, Ryoma. When do you plan to introduce us to the rest of your family. Your parents get home tonight don't they? Your cousin Meino-san and Syusuke's sister should be back tomorrow as well yes?" Sanada said with a soft smile as he reached up to stroke the boy's hair. Beside him Yukimura took one hand off the wheel to squeeze Ryoma's hand momentarily.

"Well, I told Seiichi before but, you can meet my cousin and mother as soon as they're settled. As for my father, we're putting that off as long as possible. Believe me you don't want to meet that lecherous old fool." Ryoma replied with a shudder. Just thinking about his father in the same room with these two boys made him feel a little sick.

"Have you had anymore trouble from the girls Ryoma?" Seiichi asked seriously a few moments later.

"Not really, the team has been mostly keeping them away from me."

"Mostly? Well they'll be dealt with soon enough." the Rikkaidai captain said ominously.

"Do I want to know?" Ryoma asked skeptically raising his head to look at him better.

"No, probably not." Sanada answered for his best friend. He turned in his seat and looked at the boy gravely,  
"We'll explain later if you'd like, but let's just enjoy today. I thought you and I might take on Keigo and Syusuke when we're done our planned games if you're not too tired." he leaned in and kissed the younger boy gently on the lips.

Ryoma smiled in contentment. He knew it was inevitable that they would clash over something eventually, but he didn't think it would matter in the long run. The three of them were good together, and though it was early in the relationship, and he could see them staying together for a long, long time to come.

...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI... ...LMAMOI...

The three girls stared at the gates of the school in trepidation. They had been dropped off this morning, their luggage having been sent ahead, and were a little unsure of where they should go. Their parents had said their goodbyes the night before and had dropped them off Sunday morning rather abruptly. They hadn't been very appreciative of this 'opportunity' and had been whining the entire trip.  
A group of girls came up to them before long and one with blue hair stepped forward to talk to them first,  
"Hi, I'm Kiyoko. You must be the three new students we were told to expect. We're all members of the school council by the way." she said to the surprise of some of her friends.

"Yes, I'm Osakada Noa, this is my cousin Osakada Tomoka. The girl beside her is her friend Ryūzaki Sakuno. Yoroshiku."

"Wonderful, we'll introduce you to everyone later I'm sure you girls are tired after the trip. "Kaori-chan, will you show them to their rooms please, and introduce them to the dorm head?" Kiyoko asked a young girl with short hair who had been standing at the back of the group. Once the four girls were gone one of the others turned to Kiyoko and asked suspiciously,  
"What was that about? You're never this forward and I've never heard you introduce yourself with your first name only."

"Oh, those are the three girls my older brother told me about. They might have been suspicious of what's in store for them if I had used my last name." she answered with a giggle.

"Yukimura-san you're a little scary sometimes, you know that right?" another girl piped up with a shudder as they all headed back into the school.


End file.
